Back From The Dead
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: "Prometió que regresaría, pero siete años después, no es más que un recuerdo. Naruto ahora vive la vida que siempre quiso, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones, hasta que se encuentran de nuevo. Muy a su pesar, todavía lo ama. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sasuke no lo recuerda." .UA.
1. Siete

La estación estaba vacía, salvo por dos muchachos sentados en una banca, esperando por el tren. El de cabello negro contemplaba con frialdad las pesadas maletas a sus pies y el otro, de cabello rubio, lo miraba a él, los ojos cargados de tristeza.

Llevaban largo rato en silencio, los dos tratando de reunir la fuerza suficiente para expresar en voz alta todas las sensaciones que se los comían por dentro. Porque las cosas no podían terminar así. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que apenas les había quedado tiempo para reaccionar. Un momento estaban hablando sobre los planes para su futuro y al siguiente uno de ellos tenía que irse. El destino estaba vengándose de ellos, no había otra explicación. El rubio contuvo la respiración un instante, y en un alarde de valentía, le tomó la mano a su compañero. El moreno reaccionó lentamente, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de los otros y ejerciendo una presión desmedida. En ese simple gesto se podía leer mucho. Él no quería irse y el otro rogaba porque no lo hiciera.

Entonces, la estación se llenó de vapor y un enorme tren esmeralda se detuvo frente a ellos. Personas sin rostro salieron de los vagones y desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado. El muchacho de cabello negro se puso de pie, y tomando sus cosas, enfiló hacia el tren. El rubio lo aferró del brazo, incapaz de contener las lágrimas un segundo más, y lo obligó a mirarlo. Para su sorpresa, él también lloraba.

—No me dejes… —murmuró el rubio con voz quebrada—. Por favor.

El moreno cerró los ojos un instante, luchando contra sus deseos. Tenía que irse. No le quedaba más opción.

—Regresaré —en un arrebato, acarició el rostro moreno con la punta de los dedos—. Es una promesa.

Y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, entró en el vagón. Las puertas se cerraron de inmediato y el tren abandonó la estación unos momentos después, dejando al rubio completamente solo.

* * *

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **-Back From The Dead-**

" _Prometió que regresaría, pero siete años después, no es más que un recuerdo. Naruto ahora vive la vida que siempre quiso, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones, hasta que se encuentran de nuevo. Muy a su pesar, todavía lo ama. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sasuke no lo recuerda."_

 _Por:_

 _Bel'sCorpse_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Salió de su casa a toda velocidad, con la mochila colgando precariamente de un hombro y con una tostada entre los dientes. Como siempre, iba a llegar tarde. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de jugar con la portátil hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Masculló un insulto, esquivando peatones en las aceras y consultando el reloj cada dos segundos. Al llegar a un cruce, saltó a la calle sin fijarse. Las bocinas de los autos le reventaban los oídos, pero en ese momento nada era más importante que llegar a la facultad. Le caía examen a primera hora, y por primera vez en toda su historia académica, se había tomado la molestia de estudiar. Bueno, si es que a leer el libro de cabo a rabo una sola vez se le podía llamar estudiar. La víspera del examen había coincidido con la adquisición de un juego de video nuevecito al que le tenía echado el ojo desde hacía meses, y para no sentirse tan culpable había leído el libro y luego se había pasado la noche entera jugando. Definitivamente tenía que aprender a organizar sus prioridades.

Aceleró el paso cuando la entrada de la universidad se materializó frente a él. Estudiantes de todas las edades cruzaban las gigantescas puertas de madera roja y otros tantos, como él, entraban a la carrera en las instalaciones. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, llegó a la facultad en el preciso instante que tocaba la campana de comienzo de clases. Se detuvo un instante frente a las escaleras y subió los peldaños de dos en dos, notando la falta de aire. Se ejercitaba religiosamente dos horas todos días, pero la carrera de la casa a la universidad agotaba sus fuerzas en escasos diez minutos. Al llegar al salón, frenó en seco, y componiendo su mejor sonrisa, cruzó el umbral. De inmediato llegaron los saludos de sus compañeros e hizo su camino hasta su pupitre. Se desplomó en la silla, respirando entrecortadamente. Lo había logrado. Había llegado a tiempo.

—Te quedaste jugando hasta la madrugada, de nuevo.

Un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos oscuros se materializó a su lado; un bolso de cuero le colgaba del hombro, y como siempre, lucía esa ridícula chaqueta negra que le dejaba al descubierto los marcados abdominales. Las chicas de la clase lo consideraban atractivo, pero para él era un fastidio. Sai era su mejor amigo, el único que podía seguirle el ritmo a su cerebro y, que a pesar de parecer de un leve trastorno psicológico que no le permitía sentir de la misma forma que el resto, le entendía como nadie en el mundo.

—Estaba estudiando —puntualizó el muchacho, ligeramente ofendido.

—Leer el libro de corrido no cuenta, Naruto —apostilló Sai, deslizándose con gracia en el pupitre junto a su amigo—. Perdiste el tiempo, de todas formas. Cancelaron el examen.

Naruto enterró las manos en su espeso cabello rubio y soltó un suspiro de alivio. El día no estaba perdido, después de todo. Componiendo una tonta sonrisa, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla.

— ¿Al menos hiciste la tarea?

—Pareces profesora de primaria —se quejó Naruto, sacando de malos modos un cuadernillo forrado de naranja que dejó sobre el pupitre—. Hace dos semanas que está listo.

Sai tomó el cuadernillo sin decir nada, lo abrió por la mitad y frunció el ceño. Para ser despistado, bullicioso y poco paciente, Naruto tenía una habilidad para dibujar que rayaba en la perfección. Si se trataba de trabajar con las manos, lo hacía todo bien. No había cuadro o dibujo que se le opusiera, pero desde hacía unos meses había notado una constante en los trazos de su amigo. Cuando antes dibujaba todo lo que se le ocurría, ahora simplemente se concentraba en una misma escena, hecha de todos los ángulos y formas posibles. Era siempre lo mismo: una estación de tren vacía y un muchacho mirando como una locomotora se alejaba en la distancia. Nunca se había atrevido a confirmarlo, pero sabía que estaba dibujándose a él mismo.

— ¿Usaste tinta? —El rubio asintió, sonriendo de medio lado—. Adulador —añadió Sai—. No puedo creer que Iruka te consienta estas cosas.

Iruka era su profesor de técnica, y un famoso dibujante que trabajaba únicamente con tinta y plumilla. Para Naruto él era como un padre y para Iruka, Naruto era el hijo que nunca tuvo, así que cuando se trataba de los deberes, el rubio se esmeraba el doble, en muchos casos desviándose de las instrucciones originales.

— ¿Dónde está el tuyo?

Sai sacó de su bolso una libreta forrada en verde oscuro y le mostró al rubio su trabajo. Un dibujo sencillo de un bosque seco y una mujer de vestido blanco deambulando por un sendero. Sai era fanático del terror y la mayoría de sus dibujos seguían esa temática. No entendía porque la gente se asustaba con esa clase de tonterías, así que las dibujaba una y otra vez con la esperanza de encontrarles alguna clase de sentido. Sai recuperó su libreta en el momento que una guapa mujer de cabello castaño entraba en el salón. Las conversaciones murieron al instante.

—Uzumaki-san, tome estos impresos y entréguelos en secretaría —la profesora le puso en las manos un fajo de hojas perfectamente dobladas—. Y no se distraiga mucho.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriéndole de forma inocente. Siempre que lo enviaban a él a dejar algo en las oficinas, se tomaba su tiempo en regresar, paseando por los jardines o conversando con otros compañeros de la facultad. Salió del salón entre las risitas burlonas de sus compañeros y enfiló pasillo abajo. La facultad de artes de la universidad de Konoha consistía en un enorme edificio de ladrillo de cuatro pisos. Por fuera, parecía cualquier cosa, pero por dentro el lugar era el equivalente a una galería de arte. Murales, cuadros, y estatuas decoraban cada rincón del recinto, y ni siquiera las oficinas se salvaban. El personal que trabaja allí era mucho más relajado en comparación a los demás funcionarios, pues ellos también eran artistas.

—Tengo que entregar esto —dijo amablemente a la recepcionista, una mujer de corto cabello negro y marcados rasgos orientales, cediéndole los papeles.

—Permíteme un momento… Son para Hatori-san, en la administración.

El rubio le agradeció y salió del edificio. Los jardines estaban repletos de estudiantes, disfrutando de una mañana particularmente agradable. Respiró profundo, dejando que el sol le calentase el rostro, e hizo su camino hasta las oficinas de administración. Allí todo era sobrio, de cuero, cristal y plantas. Preguntó por la directora a una de las secretarias y le guiaron hasta una enorme oficina en el segundo piso. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que trataba con ella, nunca había estado en su oficina. Hatori Tsunade era una guapa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos claros, cuerpo sugerente y que poseía la fuerza y el mal carácter de diez hombres. La había conocido tres años atrás, cuando fue a matricularse en la universidad. Ella no trataba directamente con los alumnos, pero el caso de Naruto era especial. Siendo huérfano, había tenido que presentar muchos más documentos que el resto de estudiantes y ella era la encargada de esos asuntos. Fue odio a primera vista. Se trataban como dos niños pequeños particularmente malcriados, aunque la diferencia de edad era enorme. Cuadró los hombros y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Estaba sentada tras un enorme escritorio de madera repleto de papeles, de espaldas a la puerta. Tecleaba como posesa en la portátil mientras insultaba por lo bajo. El rubio se mordió el labio para no reír.

—Asuka-san le envía esto —dejó los papeles en la mesa—. Me retiro.

—Tú no te vas para ningún lado, maleducado —volteó y lo aplastó con todo el peso de su mirada—. Llegaste tarde, de nuevo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Esa mujer tenía ojos en todos lados.

—Cancelaron el examen, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Tsunade soltó un sufrido suspiro. Ese niño rubio la sacaba de sus casillas y muy a su pesar le tenía cariño. Cuando lo conoció parecía un perrito desvalido, así que lo acogió, si es que se le podía decir de esa forma y ahora era uno de sus mayores quebraderos de cabeza.

—Así no vas a mantener la beca; eres de los mejores que han pasado por esta universidad, pero si sigues llegando tarde no vas a graduarte. Ya te lo he explicado.

—Pero si no me gradúo, nunca va a deshacerse de mí —puso su mejor cara de angelito—. Y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

—Ya lárgate —le espetó, acida, y luego le guiñó un ojo—. Dedícate a estudiar —añadió en tono más suave.

— ¡Si, señora! —realizó una salutación militar y salió de la oficina riendo a carcajadas.

Todavía padecía de los últimos coletazos de la risa, cuando su mente y su corazón se paralizaron. Estaba a medio camino de su facultad y en una de las muchas mesas que plagaban el jardín, estaba sentado un muchacho de cabello negro que se le hacía tremendamente familiar, acompañado de uno de los guías de la universidad. De forma inconsciente, acortó la distancia y se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Era _él._ No cabía duda. La misma pálida piel blanca y los mismos ojos negros, dos pozos sin fondo que se tragaban toda la luz a su alrededor. Se lo quedó mirando como un imbécil hasta que él y el guía se alejaron por uno de los caminos de gravilla, sin reparar en su presencia. Le tomó un minuto entero recordar cómo demonios se hacía para caminar y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba de regreso en el salón.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sai en un susurro cuando se sentó a su lado.

Pero él no le respondió. Pasó el resto del día en un trance, incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos. Asistió a todas sus clases sin prestarles realmente atención. Nadie lo había notado hasta que en la clase de Iruka, este tuvo que llamarlo varias veces para que se acercase al frente de la clase a entregarle la tarea.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Iruka le puso una mano en el hombro—. Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma.

 _Pues casi,_ pensó con amargura. Sacudió la cabeza, compuso una sonrisa y regresó a su lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Sus compañeros le dedicaban de rato en rato preocupadas miradas, pues las clases no eran lo mismo sin su usual bullicio. Finalmente, cuando se terminó la última clase del día, Sai arrastró a Naruto fuera del salón y se lo llevó a un rincón apartado de los jardines. Como a niño pequeño lo sentó en el suelo y le clavó una mirada vacía que pretendía ser acusadora.

— ¿Se supone que tengo que asustarme? —Soltó en son de broma, tratando de alivianar la tensión—. No sucedió nada, lo prometo.

—Pues no parece, con la cara de pánico que traes encima.

—Es enserio, Sai. Si necesito ayuda te la pediré, así que ya déjame tranquilo.

El moreno aceptó a regañadientes. Muy pocas veces la curiosidad lo quemaba como en ese momento. Naruto era la persona más honesta que conocía y podía dar fe de que no tenía secretos, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. En los seis años que se conocían, el rubio le había contado hasta el último detalle de su vida, alegando que los amigos no se escondían nada. Él en ese entonces no tenía familia, mucho menos amigos, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente al revoltoso adolescente de ojos azules que se convirtió en uno de los pilares de su mundo.

Naruto agradeció en silencio el que no le hiciera más preguntas. No quería hablar de eso bajo ningún concepto.

—Vamos, te invito a comer —dijo entonces el rubio, poniéndose de pie.

Sai lo siguió por los jardines hasta la cafetería, un edificio de cristal repleto de estudiantes. Tomaron una bandeja de bento cada uno y ocuparon un lugar en la barra.

— ¡Chicos!

No habían empezado a comer cuando una mancha de pelo rosa se les lanzó encima. Haruno Sakura era su mejor amiga y la última integrante del trío. Como siempre, iba ataviada con una bata de doctor y llevaba a la espalda una pesada mochila repleta de libros. Se desplomó en el asiento vacío junto al rubio, poniendo su mejor cara de cansancio. Era algo obvio, cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando. Eso de hacerse médico era demasiado complicado.

— ¿Mal día? —inquirió el rubio, jugueteando con su comida.

—No tienes idea, ha sido de los peores. Tres exámenes y una práctica —gimoteó—. A este paso voy a morirme.

—Exagerada —terció Sai, dando buena cuenta de sus vegetales.

—Tú no te metas, niño. En fin, hagamos algo esta noche; no he salido en siglos.

Sai fingió atorarse con su comida. Sakura le sacó la lengua como niña pequeña.

—Maratón de películas de terror y cervezas —sugirió el rubio.

Todos los viernes en la noche, como mandaba la tradición que habían establecido varios años atrás, se reunían en el pequeño departamento en el que vivía Naruto a atiborrarse de licor y comida chatarra, viendo películas. Muy pocas veces alternaban con alguna otra distracción, y a juzgar por la cara de Sakura, sería una de esas ocasiones.

—Ino dará una fiesta en su casa —pescó de su mochila una tarjeta de color púrpura con una dirección y una fecha garabateados—. Nos haría bien salir; que ya tu casa la tengo muy vista. Sin ofender.

—Mientras Ino no se me lance encima como la última vez…

Yamanaka Ino era una prominente estudiante de diseño de modas que a los veintidós años había ganado varios concursos en el extranjero. También la conocía desde niña, pues ella y los demás miembros de su gran grupo de amigos, habían asistido a la misma academia. Y desde que podía recordar, la despampanante rubia de pálidos ojos azules lo perseguía, tratando de conquistarlo. Fuera de eso, era una chica bastante agradable, así que se tomaba sus bromas y comentarios de buena manera.

—Está decidido, entonces —Sakura sonrió, contenta—. Nos reuniremos todos en la estación a eso de las seis. Naruto… ¿vas a comerte eso? —y le quitó del plato una de sus salchichas de pulpo.

* * *

La estación de Konoha estaba repleta de gente. Trenes de todos los colores y tamaños entraban y salían de los andenes a velocidades vertiginosas, transportando pasajeros las veinticuatro horas del día. Naruto entró a la carrera, atrapado en medio de un gigantesco grupo de colegialas que no paraban de lanzarle miradas subidas de tono. Al menos había hecho un buen trabajo arreglándose. Llevaba vaqueros grises, camisa naranja, mocasines y una chaqueta de cuero. Su armario estaba repleto de ropa de ese tipo, pero como pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo rodeado de pintura y demás, no se arriesgaba a ir vestido de esa forma a la universidad.

Consiguió zafarse de las colegialas a los cinco minutos y entonces emprendió la ardua tarea de ubicar a sus amigos. Pasó un buen rato moviéndose de un lado al otro, esquivando oficinistas apresurados, hasta que finalmente divisó la rosada cabeza de Sakura junto a las boleterías. Cuando se le acercó, comprobó que algunos otros miembros del grupo también estaban allí. Conversando con Sakura y Sai, estaba Hinata, estudiante de arte como él, tomada de la mano de su novio, Neji, estudiante de medicina como Sakura, quienes lo saludaron a la distancia. Un poco más allá, sentados en una banca, estaban Kiba, Shikamaru y Temari, su novia. Suponía que los demás ya estaban en casa de Ino.

— ¡Eh, animal! —Kiba le saltó encima, pasándole una mano por los hombros y regalándolo con un amistoso golpe en el estómago—. Dichosos los ojos que te ven.

—Déjate de estupideces, que salimos la semana pasada —espetó el rubio, doblado del dolor—. Shikamaru, haz algo con este idiota.

—Parecen niños —se acercó al rubio y le dio un sólido apretón de manos—. Ya conoces a Temari, creo.

Naruto asintió y aceptó abochornado un beso en la mejilla. Temari era la hermana de otro de sus amigos, y una ejecutiva cinco años mayor. Ninguno entendía todavía como Shikamaru había terminado enrollado con ella, pero a nadie parecía molestarle. La rubia encajaba bastante bien con todos y era de esas personas que no se andaba con estupideces.

—Ino no va a dejarte en paz —soltó Sakura, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Yo que tú, mejor me regreso a mi casa.

— ¡Sakura!

—No sirve de nada; es un caso perdido —intervino Sai, cruzándose de brazos.

Ya que estaban todos completos, compraron los boletos y se dirigieron al andén. El tren que los llevaría a la casa de Ino era uno pequeño y relativamente viejo, una gran locomotora escarlata que recorría la ciudad a paso de turista, y precisamente por ese motivo iba vacío. Ocuparon el vagón del medio, desperdigándose por los asientos y armando relajo.

Les tomó más de media hora llegar hasta uno de los barrios plenamente residenciales de la ciudad. Salieron de la estación, rumbo a una casa de dos plantas con jardín propio a una cuadra de distancia. Desde dónde estaban podían escuchar la música que escapaba por las ventanas de la primera planta. El lugar estaba repleto. Había gente sentada en el patio, conversando animadamente, otros sentados en la acera y todos los demás metidos dentro de la sala, bailando y bebiendo. Encontraron a Ino cerca de la puerta principal, botella de cerveza en mano, conversando con una bonita muchacha de cabello castaño recogido en moños a los lados de la cabeza. Después de los saludos de cortesía, cada cual tomó su rumbo. Naruto, Sakura y Sai fueron a la mesa hacia el fondo de la estancia y rescataron unas cervezas de la hielera. De vez en cuando se les acercaban otras personas a saludar. La mayoría de los presentes eran estudiantes de la universidad, así que se conocían más o menos bien.

—Sai me dijo que estabas raro —le dijo Sakura al oído, para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música—. ¿Es por la fecha?

El rubio la miró extrañado, y entonces, sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza. Se le había olvidado por completo. Durante unos cuantos años había ido a la estación de tren el mismo día del mismo mes, ocupaba una banca en especial y se quedaba por horas mirando a la gente que salía y entraba de los trenes, esperando reconocer un rostro familiar entre todos los demás. Entonces no era tan amigo de Sakura, pero por cuestiones del destino, habían terminado encontrándose en la estación y Naruto le había contado el porqué estaba allí. Y había sido ella también que le convenció de dejar de torturarse de esa forma. Hacía tres años que no iba de _visita_ a la estación.

—No es nada —repuso en el mismo tono—. Sai se preocupa demasiado.

Sakura le dedicó una mirada escéptica, más no dijo nada. Sabía que hablar con Naruto sobre ese tema era más difícil que estudiar medicina. Se terminó su botella en un par de tragos, desapareció entre el gentío y regresó igual de rápido en compañía de Ino. La rubia le dedicó a Naruto una coqueta mirada y sin pensarlo los veces, lo arrastró a la pista. Sakura y Sai se les unieron unos instantes después.

Bailar era otra de las muchas cosas que le gustaba hacer, simplemente porque requería de esfuerzo físico. Pronto, se había olvidado de todos sus problemas, perdido por completo en la música. El licor iba y venía, así como sus parejas de baile. A Ino la reemplazó Sakura, e ella, Hinata, y en un momento que Neji decidió inmortalizar digitalmente en venganza, terminó bailando con Sai. Todos estallaron en carcajadas y en cuestión de minutos la foto estaba en posesión del grupo en pleno. Ligeramente mosqueado, el rubio tomó una cerveza y salió al patio trasero en busca de aire fresco.

—Con esto tienen para chantajearte una vida —Sai apareció de la nada y se acomodó a su lado—. Gaara acaba de llegar, por cierto; creo que te estaba buscando.

—Ya me encontrará…

Gaara era otro de sus amigos, aunque la relación que mantenía con él no se podía llamar amistad propiamente. Un rato se llevaban de las mil maravillas, al siguiente se metían la lengua hasta la garganta, y luego no se hablaban por un mes. Sakura decía que eran amigos con derecho, y él no podía estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que la idea no le era grata. Él no era de romances esporádicos, si se enrollaba con alguien o iba para largo o no iba, así de fácil. Y durante siete años le había faltado el respeto a ese principio tan básico.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sai! —Sakura los llamaba desde la puerta—. Nos vamos al centro, vengan por sus cosas.

Para cuando regresaron adentro, se había apagado la música y la mayor parte del estropicio había sido recogido. La pelirosa los esperaba en la calle, colgada del brazo de Kiba. No había que ser ciego para darse cuenta de que más de uno estaba borracho. Él iba por el mismo camino. Compuso una sonrisa y siguió a sus amigos de regreso a la estación. Tras otra media hora de viaje, llegaron al centro, una zona repleta de restaurantes, bares y discotecas. Para ese punto solo quedaban los miembros del grupo, así que entraron al primer lugar que llamó su atención y de inmediato se hicieron con todo el licor al que pudieron echarle mano.

—Naruto.

El rubio se atragantó con su ron y clavó los ojos azules en los verdes de Gaara. El muchacho se le había acercado en silencio y ahora lo tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la barra. El cabello rojo se le pegaba a la frente perlada de sudor y los músculos se le marcaban tentadores bajo la ajustada camiseta negra. El rubio miró más allá de Gaara en busca de ayuda y tropezó con las figuras de Sai y Sakura, quienes lo observaban atentamente unos pasos más allá. A regañadientes, regresó su atención al pelirrojo. Estaban en el tercer ciclo de su relación: la pelea.

— ¿Quieres? —Naruto le ofreció su vaso en un intento de llenar el silencio.

Gaara aceptó y le dio un largo trago.

—Hace tiempo que no te veo —le dijo el pelirrojo, parco.

—He estado ocupado con las clases, ya sabes.

—Estudiamos en la misma facultad, parece que a veces se te olvida —sonrió levemente.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las raíces del pelo, atrapado en la mentira. Gaara era músico, un verdadero prodigio, dos años mayor a él. Se habían conocido en uno de los festivales de la universidad. Gaara cantaba en un pequeño escenario y Naruto se había unido sin siquiera pensarlo. Desde entonces estaban en ese tira y afloja que les daba dolor de cabeza.

—Ya, vamos a bailar.

Y así de rápido se había disipado la tensión. Hicieron las paces en silencio y se reunieron el resto, que ya tenían las venas intoxicadas de alcohol y bailaban apretujados a un lado de la cabina del dj. Sakura y Sai se le colgaron encima de inmediato, con la clara intención de fastidiarle la existencia. Visiblemente más relajado, el rubio les rió la gracia y se les unió.

Divertidos como estaban, ninguno se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Para cuando llegó la hora de irse, el lugar estaba casi vacío. Pagaron en la caja y tras recoger sus cosas, se marcharon. En grupos de dos o tres, sus amigos se fueron, algunos a seguir la fiesta, otros a sus casas. Naruto, Sai y Sakura hicieron lo segundo. Los tres tomaron el mismo tren y terminaron en la casa del rubio, Sai en el sillón, Sakura en la cama y Naruto en un futón. Ya se les había hecho costumbre. Los tres vivían solos y no tenían que darle explicaciones a nadie.

— ¿Naruto?

El rubio gruñó, medio dormido.

—Naruto —insistía Sakura, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Por qué vas a la estación en la misma fecha todos los años?

Ahora sí estaba despierto. Se revolvió incómodo, y terminó incorporándose. Hasta la ligera borrachera se le había pasado.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Igual quiero que me lo digas.

Guardó silencio unos momentos.

—Porqué sigo esperando a que regrese —escupió—. Ahora duérmete.

Sakura asintió y enterró el rostro en la almohada. Si él tan sólo supiera…

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, comenzó a martillearle la cabeza. Se arrastró fuera del futón e hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. El mundo le daba vueltas y sentía la boca seca. Sakura seguía dormida en su cama, y tras ir a la sala, comprobó que Sai también dormía. Soltó un pesado suspiro e hizo su primera parada en la cocina por algo de agua. Luego, a pesar de que tenía el estómago revuelto, decidió preparar el desayuno para todos. Abrió el refrigerador, llevándose un chasco. No tenía absolutamente nada. Tendría que ir a la tienda.

Quejándose como niño pequeño, se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió de la casa con la cartera y el móvil. Se tomó su tiempo en llegar a la tienda, a dos cuadras de distancia. Ninguna de las dos marmotas que hibernaban en su departamento se iba a despertar pronto, así que planeaba aprovecharse de eso. Tomó una canasta y empezó su recorrido por las perchas, metiendo algo de fruta, enlatados, cereales y los mejores paquetes de ramen instantáneo que había probado en toda su vida. El tendero lo saludó con una amable sonrisa y le empaquetó todas las cosas con cuidado. Recogió todo y se encaminó a la salida.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio y esta vez no quedaba duda. Era él. Iba acompañado por un hombre de espeluznante parecido pero obviamente algunos años mayor. Conversaban en voz baja, metidos en su mundo y tarde se dio cuenta de que venían hacia la tienda. Trató de moverse, pero las piernas no le respondían. El corazón se le disparó y comenzó a hiperventilar. Entonces, el mayor de los morenos pareció darse cuenta de que los observaban y tras unos segundos de escrutinio, una sonrisa quebró su sereno rostro.

—Mira, ötoto, es...

Se le desconectó el cerebro. No podía escuchar nada, pensar en nada, ni hacer nada. Estaba clavado frente a la puerta, con las bolsas de la compra colgándole de los brazos. El mayor le decía algo al otro y de repente, esos ojos negros que tanto lo atormentaban se clavaron en los suyos. Lo que vio en ellos le congeló la sangre en las venas: desinterés y aburrimiento.

— ¿Sasuke? —consiguió pronunciar en voz baja.

El aludido asintió, seco.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi nuevo proyecto, espero de todo corazón que les guste. Está basado en la canción **"Back From The Dead"** de **Skylar Grey.** La estaba escuchando el otro día y simplemente se me ocurrió una escena, que es la primera del capítulo. Quiero aprovechar para hacer un par de aclaraciones: los personajes son estudiantes universitarios que varían entre las edades de 22-26, así que va a haber menos niñerías y más madurez pero sin deprivarlos de sus personalidades originales; y la segunda cosa, no tengo fecha fija de publicación. Cuando el capítulo esté listo y corregido, lo subo. Eso era todo. Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad a esta historia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios, que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bel's.


	2. Rumores

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **-Back From The Dead-**

" _Prometió que regresaría, pero siete años después, no es más que un recuerdo. Naruto ahora vive la vida que siempre quiso, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones, hasta que se encuentran de nuevo. Muy a su pesar, todavía lo ama. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sasuke no lo recuerda."_

 _Por:_

 _Bel'sCorpse_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Naruto seguía allí, embobado, mirando a Sasuke como se mira una obra de arte: con la boca abierta. Había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era el muchacho delgado de quince años que había conocido. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho, de hombros anchos, facciones perfiladas y cuerpo de atleta. Incluso se había dejado crecer el cabello, que ahora le rozaba los hombros. De repente, se sintió minúsculo. Había algo en los ojos de Sasuke que le lastimaba, pero no sabía qué. Y esa pregunta hecha con tanto desdén. _"Disculpa, ¿te conozco?"_ Se negaba a creer que Sasuke lo había olvidado. Se conocían desde críos y nunca habían sido amigos. Su relación iba más allá de eso. Había sido especial, perfecta, la única cosa que le faltaba a su vida ahora.

—Has crecido mucho, Naruto-kun —habló el mayor, sonriendo ligeramente—. No creo que me recuerdes, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Despacio, el rubio centró su atención en el otro pelinegro. Se le hacía tremendamente familiar. Lo miró unos instantes, tratando de recordar su nombre. Itachi. Eso era. Lo había visto varias veces en casa de Sasuke cuando eran adolescentes, pero nunca había hablado con él.

—Itachi-san —murmuró a modo de saludo, demasiado conmocionado como para articular una frase coherente.

El aludido ensanchó un tanto su sonrisa y cruzó una fugaz mirada con su hermano.

—Saluda, ötoto, no seas maleducado.

Sasuke dedicó al rubio una parca cabezada. Itachi soltó un pesado suspiro, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos.

—Parece que estás de apuro, Naruto-kun, así que nos vamos —Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro, ejerciendo presión—. Me alegra saber que estás bien. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

Y con esas palabras, desapareció dentro de la tienda. Sasuke se quedó fuera un momento más, contemplando al rubio con aparente desinterés.

—Adiós —dijo a la final y se marchó también.

Naruto regresó a su casa en estado de trance, sin terminar de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Sasuke estaba de regreso. Entonces sí era él el muchacho al que había visto en la universidad. Comenzó a sudar frío. Sasuke siempre le había insistido en que los dos irían a la universidad después de graduarse de la academia a estudiar arte. Una sonrisa amarga afloró en sus labios. Se había olvidado por completo de que Sasuke había sido el primero en apoyar su idea de convertirse en pintor. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su casa y de que Sakura y Sai lo esperaban en la cocina, deshidratados y adoloridos. Dejó las bolsas sobre el mesón y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Estás pálido —los instintos médicos de la pelirosa entraron en acción, sobreponiéndose a la horrible resaca—. ¿Qué pasó?

Naruto negó, incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—Bebe esto —Sai le pasó un vaso de agua—. Te dije que algo le pasaba —añadió, dirigiéndose a Sakura.

La muchacha se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Regresó —consiguió decir, con la voz quebrada—. Sasuke regresó.

—Imposible… —Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, palideciendo tanto como el rubio.

Naruto negó de nuevo, luchando por contener la ingente cantidad de emociones que querían escapársele por los ojos. A su lado, Sai asistía a la conversación, completamente perdido.

— ¿Quién es Sasuke?

Esa pregunta era equivalente a abrir la caja de Pandora. El rubio contuvo un insulto y se revolvió los cabellos, todavía húmedos. Sai conocía toda su vida, hasta el último secreto, menos sobre Sasuke. En realidad, nadie sabía sobre él. A ojos de los demás, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto habían sido los mejores amigos. Una combinación de personalidades que mantenía el balance en el universo. Sasuke reservado, Naruto extrovertido. Su relación amorosa fue un secreto toda la vida, a pesar de que era bien sabido que el rubio caminaba por la otra acera. Nadie, nunca, se atrevió a cuestionar la veracidad de su amistad. Nadie hacía comentarios fuera de lugar o especulaban si es que había algo más allá. Sakura era la única que lo sabía, pues en ese entonces era amiga de Sasuke, y este le había hecho jurar que nunca diría una palabra.

— ¿Quién es Sasuke? —repitió el pelinegro con impaciencia. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

Naruto cerró los ojos y Sakura sintió la necesidad de explicarlo. Sai merecía saberlo, después de todo.

—Vamos a la sala —pidió con amabilidad.

Una vez se acomodaron en los pequeños sillones, la muchacha arrancó a hablar. Fue clara y concisa. Sasuke había sido novio de Naruto durante muchos años, hasta que un buen día se marchó sin dar muchas explicaciones. Habían pasado siete años desde entonces y el rubio no había sido capaz de olvidarlo, si acaso, se hizo mejor en esconderlo.

Tras el breve discurso, se hizo el silencio.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Sai sonaba dolido, aunque era difícil de saber—. Pensé que entre los amigos no había secretos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en voz baja—. Nunca pensé que regresaría y… —suspiró—. Ya lo sabes.

— ¿Dónde te lo encontraste? —preguntó Sakura.

Naruto soltó una amarga risita.

—En la tienda, con su hermano. No me recuerda, Sakura, me preguntó quién era. El bastardo se larga por siete años y se olvida por completo de mí. ¿Te parece eso lógico?

La pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

—Es extraño, pero si quieres saber qué es lo que está pasando, tienes que preguntárselo.

—Estás loca —negó con vehemencia—. No pienso acercarme. Si es que a él le da la gana de explicármelo, pues bien. No se merece que le dirija la palabra después de lo que me hizo.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Así no se puede ir por la vida, Naruto. Tus problemas no van a desaparecer sin importar cuanto trates de ignorarlos —se pasó una mano por el rostro y le echó un vistazo a las compras en el mesón—. Mejos vamos a desayunar.

Se puso de pie y se metió en la cocina.

* * *

De un día para el otro, el mundo se había vuelto loco.

En cuestión de horas el rumor de que los Uchiha habían regresado a Konoha se esparció por toda la ciudad. Nadie hablaba sobre otra cosa. Y Naruto estaba harto. No podía salir a la calle sin que sus conocidos le preguntasen si se había enterado de la noticia. A muy temprana edad, Naruto había descubierto el precio que se debía pagar por ser amigo de un Uchiha. Eran una familia enorme, poderosa e insultantemente rica. Sasuke era su principito, el futuro heredero de un imperio que le había hincado el diente a cualquier clase de negocio alrededor del mundo. Cuando conoció a Sasuke, en un parque a los seis años, nunca se habría imaginado que fuese alguien tan importante. Pronto, el bullicioso y huérfano Uzumaki Naruto se había convertido en una especie de celebridad, pues se lo veía todo el tiempo con el menor de los Uchiha. Esa había sido una de las peores pruebas por las que había tenido que pasar su relación: el constante escrutinio al que los sometían los demás miembros de la familia, así como las opiniones con doble sentido de sus allegados.

En ese entonces a ninguno de los dos les importaba, eran demasiado jóvenes y simplemente habían encontrado a alguien que los entendía y en el que podían confiar sin reservas. Por ese motivo nunca le dijeron a nadie que eran pareja. Si se hubiese llegado a conocer, las cosas para ellos se hubieran complicado mucho más y ya tenían bastante con sus problemas.

Toda la ciudad había sentido el impacto cuando los Uchiha se marcharon. Naruto había sido el último en enterarse, la misma mañana en la que acompañó a Sasuke a la estación. El moreno nunca le explicó nada, simplemente le dijo que tenía que irse y que no sabía por cuanto tiempo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo para asimilarlo. Pero lo que más le había dolido de todo, fue que nunca más volvieron a hablarse. En los meses siguientes a su partida, Naruto lo llamó religiosamente todos los días, pero sus llamadas siempre eran rechazadas. Iba a la estación cuando tenía tiempo libre, aferrándose a la promesa que le había hecho, pero Sasuke nunca regresó. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a encerrar sus sentimientos y a escudarse tras una sonrisa, aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro. Fue entonces cuando Sakura se convirtió oficialmente en su amiga y que lo ayudó a salir del hueco en el que se encontraba.

Siete años después, podía decir con cierto orgullo que había conseguido seguir adelante. Su relación era típica de dos adolescentes, pero matizada con una madurez que no entendían por completo. Sus promesas de continuar juntos en el futuro eran más que eso, eran una realidad palpable que cobraba forma frente a sus ojos. Hasta que todo se acabó. Sinceramente, se convenció de que Sasuke nunca volvería. Pronto el Uchiha se convirtió en un amargo recuerdo al que no era difícil de ignorar con todas las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

—Llegas temprano.

El rubio salió de su trance. Estaba en el salón, con la mochila al hombro y la tostada en la boca. Tomó asiento, confundido, y enterró el rostro entre los brazos. El fin de semana había sido una tortura. Daba gracias que Sai no era de los que se resentían, así ya eran mejores amigos de nuevo.

—Hay menos gente en la calle —gruñó.

—Nena —dijo Sai por lo bajo, desviando su atención hacia el frente de la clase y de repente, su algo en su voz—. Naruto, tal vez quieras irte a tu casa.

Picado por la curiosidad, Naruto levantó la mirada. El corazón le cayó al estómago. Sasuke estaba de pie al frente de la clase, esperando pacientemente por el profesor e ignorando por completo las indiscretas miradas que se clavaban en él. Eso tenía que ser una broma. De todas las clases a su disposición, Sasuke había tenido que escoger precisamente esa. Trató de hundirse en su silla, pero aquel tenue movimiento en medio de un salón petrificado por el asombro, llamó la atención del moreno. Sus ojos oscuros recayeron sobre el rubio, brillando en ellos una chispa de reconocimiento. Muy a su pesar, el pulso de Naruto se disparó. Tantos años y Sasuke todavía lo hacía sentir como presa acorralada.

—Creo que te está mirando —le susurró Sai al oído, acercándose más de lo necesario al rubio—. Oh, y está molesto.

Era cierto. Para el resto del universo, Sasuke mantenía la misma expresión de fría indiferencia, pero para él, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, era obvio que estaba molesto. Era algo en la tensión de su mandíbula, en la forma inconsciente que cerraba los puños, o el aura asesina que emanaba de su cuerpo. Naruto estaba confundido. Para alguien que decía no recordarlo, seguro estaba actuando extraño. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Definitivamente el destino, los dioses o el karma le estaban jugando una broma pesada.

La aparición de Iruka los regresó a la realidad. Fingiéndose extraño al pesado ambiente que reinaba en la estancia, presentó a Sasuke sin muchas dilaciones y lo mandó a ocupar un pupitre al final de la clase, dos filas atrás del rubio.

—No puedo continuar con las clases hasta que todos me hayan entregado sus tareas, así que los que todavía no han terminado tienen dos horas. Sasuke, esto te incluye a ti —añadió, dirigiéndose al pelinegro—. Un dibujo sencillo hecho a carboncillo resaltando su uso para crear sombras. Los demás, pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras guarden silencio.

Pronto, el salón se llenó del sonido de lápices sobre papel. Naruto sacó su libreta de la mochila y comenzó a garabatear en una hoja vacía. En cuestión de minutos, varios pares de ojos negros lo miraban desde la página. Sai arrastró su pupitre hasta pegarlo al del rubio y soltó un silbido.

—Definitivamente te dio duro.

—Cállate, Sai.

—Estoy ratificando un hecho, no te estoy juzgando —declaró con solemnidad—. Supongo que lo entiendo. Es bastante guapo.

Naruto gruñó. A veces se le olvidaba que Sai también era gay. Y de repente, en una extraña asociación de ideas, clavó la mirada en su amigo. Sintió como si un cubito de hielo se le deslizara por la espalda. Se parecían demasiado. Los mismos ojos negros carentes de vida, la piel pálida y el cabello oscuro. Hasta eran del mismo tamaño. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, recordando inevitablemente el día que se hicieron amigos. Estaban sentados en el patio de la academia, mirando al resto de sus compañeros jugar en una cancha cercana. Naruto se había roto el pie por estar haciendo tonterías con una patineta en las escaleras y Sai nunca participaba en esa clase de actividades, aunque se notaba a leguas que hacía ejercicio constantemente. No sabía si fue a causa del aburrimiento o de lo incómodo que lo ponía la vacía expresión del pálido muchacho de cabello negro, pero el rubio se le acercó un tanto y se presentó. Sai le respondió con una seriedad impropia en un chico de su edad y desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables. Ahora, muchos años después, Naruto se cuestionaba si su principal motivo para hablarle, había sido el parecido. Se sentía miserable. Sai era su mejor amigo, quien mejor le conocía, quien había estado allí para ayudarlo aunque no supiera exactamente con qué. Sí, se parecían mucho, pero Sasuke ya no formaba parte de su vida. El lugar que dejó continuaba vacío y nadie lo ocuparía jamás, pero Sai hacía un maravilloso trabajo en mantenerlo contento.

—Ya no pienses tanto, se te va a fundir el cerebro —volvió a hablar el pelinegro—. Mejor te distraes con esto.

Sai sacó de su mochila un paquete de tamaño considerable envuelto en papel naranja brillante. Olvidando por un momento sus problemas, Naruto le arrebató el paquete y arrancó el envoltorio en cuestión de segundos. Una boba sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando reconoció el juego de plumillas y tubos de tinta de varios colores. Tenía meses queriendo comprárselo, pero con la pensión que recibía todos los meses le alcanzaba lo justo para mantenerse y salir de vez en cuando. Le había comentado a Sai de pasada que lo quería, y honestamente jamás creyó que se lo compraría.

—Faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños, pero no quería esperar —explicó con sencillez.

—Gracias, Sai —y por primera vez en todo el fin de semana, una genuina sonrisa de felicidad asomó a su rostro.

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño, repentinamente distraído por un molesto resplandor naranja. Dos filas más adelante, el rubio estaba destrozando papel de regalo. Dejó a un lado sus carboncillos y se dedicó a observar al muchacho. Desde que lo había visto el sábado en la tienda, no había dejado de pensar en él. Tanto le había afectado ese encuentro que hasta le soñaba. Al principio le había parecido extraño, pero con el paso de los días se había convertido en una molestia total. No podía hacer nada o ir a ningún lado en ese maldito lugar sin que algo o alguien le recordase al rubio. No tenía ni idea de quien era ni porque todos a su alrededor le aseguraban de que habían sido mejores amigos en su día. En lo que a Sasuke le concernía, él jamás se relacionaría con alguien así. Había algo en la forma de comportarse del revoltoso rubio que lo sacaba de sus casillas y que lo incitaba a buscar cualquier excusa para hacerlo enojar.

Soltó un suspiro, obligándose a recuperar la concentración. Tomó el olvidado carboncillo y le dio los últimos toques a su obra. El dibujo estaba en primera persona y alguien observaba una estación de tren a través de las ventanas del vagón. De pie junto a una banca, estaba un muchacho sin rostro, la posición de cuerpo encogida como si estuviese sufriendo un dolor inexplicable. Asintió, satisfecho y se levantó para entregarle el dibujo al profesor. Iruka contempló el dibujo por espacio de un minuto, incapaz de decir nada. Luego, una triste sonrisa quebró su rostro. Sasuke se sintió tentado a preguntar, pero escogió guardar silencio y esperar.

—Buen trabajo, Sasuke. ¿Te molestaría decirme en que te inspiraste para dibujar esto?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ligeramente cortado ante la actitud de su maestro. Lo trataba con esa delicadeza que se les regala a los niños.

—Es un recuerdo —repuso finalmente, antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su lugar…

Sasuke soltó un pesado suspiro y se desplomó en una de las bancas del amplio jardín del campus. Las primeras clases del día habían sido extenuantes, y es que entre las indiscretas miradas de sus compañeros, los insidiosos comentarios de un muchacho igual a él y el ofendido silencio del rubio de ojos azules, había pasado una mañana miserable. Quería entender porque todos lo trataban de esa forma y no se le ocurría nada; su único consuelo era que tenía una hora de receso antes de regresar a la cámara de tortura.

Sacó de su bolso una botella de agua y le dio un largo trago. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y entonces, escuchó la risa más increíble del mundo. Provenía del muchacho de cabello rubio, Naruto. Era una risa clara, inocente, cargada de felicidad. Venía por uno de los caminos de gravilla, en compañía del molestoso pelinegro, un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, una compañera de su facultad, Hyuuga Hinata y un chico y una chica vestidos de doctor. Se sentaron en el pasto a unos metros de él, completamente ajenos a su presencia.

— ¿Van a cantar para nosotros? —escuchó preguntar a Hinata con timidez.

El pelirrojo sacó una lustrosa guitarra negra del forro que le colgaba de la espalda y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía; su voz, ronca y profunda, se unió al punteo de las cuerdas. Debía admitir que el chico cantaba bien, pero todo palideció en comparación cuando Naruto comenzó a cantar también. Su voz era fina, limpia, en contraste con la del guitarrista. Entonaba los coros a la perfección, llegando a las notas altas sin aparente esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos un instante y algo que tenía más pinta de recuerdo que producto de su imaginación, se coló en su mente. Estaba él tocando el piano en la vieja sala de la mansión y a su lado un rubio cantaba a voz en cuello. No podía verle el rostro, pero lo conocía, estaba seguro.

—Sasuke-kun.

Regresó de golpe a la realidad. Sentada a su lado estaba la muchacha de cabello rosa. Muy a su pesar, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Sakura.

—Supongo que todos te han estado agobiando.

Sasuke asintió. El grupito los miraba, pero seguían cantando.

—No es la gran cosa.

La pelirosa le sonrió con delicadeza y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lamento no haber ido a recibirte.

—Itachi te avisó demasiado tarde.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Sasuke se tensó visiblemente.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—De Naruto —dijo, aunque ella sabía que Sasuke sabía.

—No lo recuerdo, Sakura, te lo he explicado mil veces.

La muchacha respiró profundamente.

—La única forma de recuperar todo lo que tenías hace siete años es hablando con Naruto. Cuéntale lo que te pasó.

El pelinegro soltó una risita.

—Yo pensé que ya se lo habías dicho todo.

Sakura negó, sonrojándose de culpabilidad.

—Te prometí que no lo haría.

—Y te lo agradezco —tomó su bolso en el mismo momento que Hinata se acercaba a ellos—. Hinata-san.

—Sasuke-kun —realizó una pequeña reverencia—. Sakura, vamos a la cafetería, ¿nos acompañas? —y entonces se dio cuenta de su grosería y se excusó rápidamente—. También puedes venir con nosotros, si quieres, Sasuke-kun…

El moreno negó y se quedó allí de pie hasta que el grupo en pleno se alejó. Sakura había sido la única persona con la que había mantenido contacto después de marcharse, pero no recordaba porque. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde el accidente y su memoria no mejoraba. Había reconstruido su vida en base a pedazos de memorias y a las historias de su hermano y de Sakura. Ese Naruto había aparecido muchas veces en sus conversaciones, pero nadie sabía explicarle a ciencia cierta qué clase de relación mantuvo con él. En vista de eso, relegó al rubio al fondo de su consciencia con la clara intención de olvidarlo.

Le echó un último vistazo al rubio y de repente se sintió melancólico. Sacudió la cabeza y se alejó por el camino de gravilla.

* * *

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Inquirió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño—. ¿Tú qué tienes que hablar con _ese_?

—Celoso, ¿verdad? —Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura—. No me dijo nada, Naruto, simplemente me acerqué a conversar con él. Solíamos ser amigos, por si se te olvidó.

El rubio consideró aquello durante unos momentos. Estaban en la cafetería, conversando en un rincón mientras sus amigos ordenaban algo de comer.

—¿Entonces a ti si te recuerda pero a mí no?

La pelirosa desvió la mirada, culpable.

—Eso tendrás que hablarlo directamente con él, a mí no me metas en tus problemas amorosos —sentenció y entró en el edificio.

Naruto la siguió, frunciendo el ceño. Se desplomó en la silla vacía junto a Neji y enterró el rostro entre los brazos.

—¿Quieres contarme? —Preguntó Gaara, quien ocupaba la otra silla junto a él—. Llevas raro todo el día.

—Es una larga historia —repuso, consciente de que la mesa en pleno lo miraba conteniendo la respiración—. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.

Gracias al cielo, Neji saltó a su rescate.

—¿Qué harán por el festival de este año? Los de medicina ya empezaron con las apuestas.

—Idiotas, nunca van a ganarle a la facultad de arte —dijo Sai, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa—. Van a quedar en ridículo como el año anterior.

—No lo creo —terció Hinata, ligeramente cohibida—. Ayer tuve que ir a las oficinas de medicina y un grupo de penúltimo año estaba planeando su presentación. Un número musical, o algo parecido.

Naruto bufó.

—Aquí el prodigio Sabaku No Gaara se encargará de defender nuestro honor y tu grupo de baile, Hinata, se encargará del resto —soltó una risita—. Lamento decirles chicos que por tercer año consecutivo van a perder las apuestas —añadió para Sakura y Neji.

—No te confíes tanto, rubio, ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas —punzó Sakura, abriendo su bento.

El resto de su almuerzo lo pasaron conversando de trivialidades y para cuando fue hora de regresar a clases, Naruto ya no se sentía tan agobiado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de quedarse tranquilo era ignorando por completo su pasado con Sasuke y empezarlo todo de cero. Ya hablaría con él un día de esos y haría las paces, aunque al moreno no le diese la gana de aceptar. Tomó asiento junto a Sai y sacó su libro de historia del arte. Asuka-sensei ya estaba al frente del salón, pasando lista.

—Vamos a hacer la clase hoy más interesante —dijo la profesora, cruzando los brazos—. Como estamos tratando el tema de pintores, escultores y artistas varios de la Europa antigua, yo les daré un nombre y dos de ustedes tienen que venir aquí y mencionar todas las obras que se sepan. Veamos quien va primero —escaneó la lista con la mirada—. Uchiha-san y Uzumaki-san, al frente por favor.

Rubio y moreno compartieron una fugaz mirada antes de arrastrar los pies hasta el frente del salón. Asuka se ubicó entre ellos.

—Esto no debe ser problema para usted, Uchiha-san, tomando en cuenta de que en su anterior universidad ya vieron este tema —se volteó hacia el rubio y le susurró al oído—: No me haga quedar en ridículo, Uzumaki-san —regresó su atención a la clase—. ¿Están listos? Perfecto. Su escultor es _Gian Lorenzo Bernini*._

Sasuke mordió el polvo en cuestión de segundos. Como una metralla, Naruto recitó los nombres de casi un cuarto de las incontables obras del escultor. El moreno no tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca siquiera. La clase prorrumpió en aplausos. Naruto era despistado, maleducado, revoltoso y todo lo demás, pero era el prodigio de la facultad. Su pasión por las artes era envidiable y su habilidad de captar todo lo que lo rodeaba ya fuese con pintura o lápices quitaba el habla. Para nadie era un misterio que el muchacho llegaría lejos. Asuka los envió de regreso a sus lugares, igual de contenta que el resto de sus alumnos. Uchiha Sasuke era un prodigio en sí mismo, un pintor excelente y un pianista capaz de poner a una audiencia a llorar como niños pequeños con tan solo unas notas, y la directiva de su anterior universidad había hecho todo lo posible por restregarle los logros del muchachito en la cara. Lastimosamente esa gente no conocía a Uzumaki Naruto.

—Vamos, los que siguen…

El resto del día fue perfecto. El ganarle a Sasuke lo puso más contento de lo que quería admitir. Cuando todavía estaban juntos, competían en todo, incluso en quien podía querer más. Durante su infancia, vencer a Sasuke había sido difícil, pero ahora que había dedicado cada onza de su tiempo a aprender lo que más le gustaba, no había contrincante para él, ni siquiera el niñato Uchiha. Infló el pecho, pagado de sí mismo y se encaminó a la salida.

—Espere, Uzumaki-san —lo llamó Asuka-sensei—. Necesito que me haga un favor.

Tragó en seco. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de que no iba a gustarle.

—Claro, dígame —articuló en voz baja.

—Necesito que lleve esto a casa de Uchiha Sasuke —le entregó un sobre cerrado—. Son sus documentos de transferencia; dígale que los necesito firmados para mañana. No pude entregárselos yo porque se me escabulló.

Naruto palideció tres tonos de golpe. Recibió el sobre con manos temblorosas, incapaz de negarse. Hasta ahí le llegó la felicidad.

—Gracias, Uzumaki-san, y felicitaciones por su 'triunfo'. Definitivamente es uno de mis mejores alumnos. Hasta mañana.

Y salió del salón cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 ***Gian Lorenzo Bernini:** _(Nápoles, 7 de diciembre de 1598 - Roma, 28 de novimebre de 1680) Fue un escultor, arquitecto y pintor italiano. Trabajó principalmente en Roma y es considerado el más destacado escultor de su generación, creando el estilo escultórico barroco._

¡Hola a todos! ¿A que no esperaban verme tan pronto? Usualmente me demoro eternidades enteras en actualizar, pero esta historia está resultando fácil de escribir, así que no quería hacerles esperar más. Quiero comenzar por agradecer a **Aoi-Hikawa, Haru y a Uchiha Nicore V,** por ser las primeras en aventurarse a dejarme un review. Me los he leído mil veces. Realmente, muchas gracias. Pasando a la historia, creo que todos se lo veían venir: Sasuke perdió la memoria en un accidente, aunque creo que lo que nadie se esperaba era que Sakura estuviese al tanto. Es casi un fantasma de lo enamorada que estaba Sakura de Sasuke a principios de la serie y quise incluir eso de alguna forma. Y finalmente, Naruto irá de visita a la mansión Uchiha, y todo indica que para recordar viejos tiempos (risita malvada). Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo y no olviden dejar un review. Gracias!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Bel's.


	3. Amigos

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **-Back From The Dead-**

" _Prometió que regresaría, pero siete años después, no es más que un recuerdo. Naruto ahora vive la vida que siempre quiso, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones, hasta que se encuentran de nuevo. Muy a su pesar, todavía lo ama. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sasuke no lo recuerda."_

 _Por:_

 _Bel'sCorpse_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _No. Rotundo. Claro. Conciso._

No iba a hacerlo. Ni en un millón de años. De todos los idiotas que Asuka tenía a su disposición, tenía que escogerlo a él. Clavó la mirada en la fachada de la mansión y el corazón le cayó a peso en el estómago. Nada de eso valía la pena. Metería el sobre por debajo de la puerta y se largaría de allí. Se acercó con paso decidido a la entrada y soltó un gritito de asombro cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. El pelinegro lo miró confundido unos instantes y luego compuso una amable sonrisa al reconocer a su visitante.

—Naruto-kun, no esperaba verte por aquí —algo en el tono de su voz le ponía la piel de gallina—. Pasa, por favor, Sasuke está en el estudio.

Reticente, Naruto entró en la casa. La mansión no había cambiado mucho; seguía siendo la misma gigantesca construcción decorada en blanco y negro con más habitaciones de las necesarias, salvo por la clara ausencia del escudo de la familia: un abanico gigante de color rojo que colgaba en el primer rellano de las escaleras.

—Ya sabes cómo llegar, yo tengo que salir un momento —le puso una mano en el hombro—. No te preocupes, que mi ötoto no muerde.

Y lo dejó completamente solo en el vestíbulo.

Naruto respiró profundo, contando mentalmente hasta diez. Podía hacerlo. No era ningún cobarde y no iba a quebrarse frente a Sasuke. Cuadró los hombros y tomó el pasillo de la derecha, adentrándose en la penumbra hasta la puerta corrediza al fondo. Le temblaban las manos cuando abrió la puerta y el sobre se le cayó al suelo cuando dos ojos negros como la obsidiana se clavaron en su persona. Se le había olvidado que todas las tardes, sin importar nada, Sasuke se encerraba en el estudio a practicar artes marciales. Ese día no era una excepción. Respiraba agitadamente, cubierto de sudor. En algún momento de su entrenamiento se había quitado la camiseta, dejando su torso expuesto. El rubio se perdió en los definidos abdominales y tuvo que reprenderse por ser tan obvio. Pero había algo más que le impedía desviar la mirada. Una gigantesca cicatriz le serpenteaba del pecho al abdomen. Incluso sus brazos presentaban arañazos. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El tono amenazador marca Uchiha trajo a Naruto de regreso a la realidad.

—Venía a entregarte esto —bien, podía hablar con naturalidad. Recogió el sobre y se lo estampó en el pecho—. Son tus documentos de transferencia; Asuka-sensei los necesita firmados para mañana. Hasta luego.

Dio media vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse, pero el moreno, adelantándose a sus acciones, lo aferró con fuerza de la muñeca. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos de pies a cabeza. Naruto se sonrojó con furia y Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente, repentinamente fuera de combate. Un fugaz recuerdo atravesó su mente a toda velocidad: el rubio y él encerrados en esa misma habitación, discutiendo. Masculló por lo bajo. _Necesitaba_ entender que clase de relación había mantenido con él.

—Oe, estás hiperventilando —en contra de su instinto de supervivencia, se acercó al moreno—. Creo que te excediste entrenando.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de mareo. Maldito rubio. Su sola presencia lo alteraba y no le gustaba sentirse así. Un Uchiha siempre estaba en control de sus emociones, sin importar la situación.

—No pasa nada —repuso finalmente—. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke por el pasillo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Habían pasado siete años y el toque de Sasuke todavía le hacia hervir la sangre. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo lo extrañaba. Era patético. Siete años enamorado de un hombre que no lo recordaba. O que pretendía no recordarlo. Con Sasuke era imposible estar seguro. Era tan cambiante y peligroso como la marea.

Se quedaron de pie en el vestíbulo, mirando en direcciones distintas. Cansado de la situación, Naruto abrió la puerta. Ya no era un adolescente, había aprendido a lidiar con sus problemas, a controlar su boca y a ser paciente. Aunque eso último no le estaba funcionando. Su mente pedía a gritos por Sasuke y sólo la poca decencia que le quedaba le impedía estampar al moreno contra la pared y comérselo a besos.

—No te olvides de firmarlos —dijo en voz baja.

Ya tenía un pie al otro lado de la puerta, cuando el estomago de Sasuke decidió hacerse notar. Muy a su pesar, el rubio estalló en carcajadas ante el bochorno del moreno. Sasuke trataba en vano de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Entrenando con el estómago vacío, sólo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas —era consciente de que había llegado el momento de marcharse—. Come antes de que desmayes.

—Eso no es tu problema —soltó, brusco.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando fijamente, olvidados por un momento los nervios. De repente había caído en cuenta de que la mansión estaba virtualmente vacía. La última vez que estuvo allí, sirvientes iban de un lado al otro, atendiendo hasta la más mínima necesidad de la familia Uchiha. Y si no recordaba mal, Sasuke e Itachi eran de esos señoritos de alta sociedad que no tenían idea de lo que era cocinar.

—¿Hay comida en esta casa? —había tomado la decisión antes de darse cuenta. Cerró la puerta y se acomodó la mochila—. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Echó a andar por el pasillo de la izquierda, revisando habitación tras habitación hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Soltó la mochila sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta y sin decir nada comenzó a sacar verduras del refrigerador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto soltó un suspiro y dejó las zanahorias a un lado. Esa situación era muy parecida a cuando eran adolescentes y Sasuke no terminaba de confiar en él, unos años antes de convertirse en pareja. Por ese entonces Naruto se había visto obligado a aprender el arte de la cocina. La familia que lo había adoptado era de esos seres humanos que vivían de chatarra y aunque a él no le molestaba, después de un incómodo viaje al hospital decidió que era hora de cambiar de hábitos alimenticios.

—Darte de comer. No puedo creer que todavía no sepas cocinar, teme, yo creí que los Uchiha eran perfectos.

—Mi hermano preparará la cena cuando regrese —estaba comportándose como un niño caprichoso, lo sabía, pero realmente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Ni tampoco quería admitir que ninguno de los dos hermanos Uchiha tenía ni idea de cómo preparar una cena decente—. Vete.

—Mejor siéntate y espera como un niño bueno —lo señaló con una zanahoria—. Además, no estoy haciendo esto solo por ti. Mi comida se echó a perder por venir aquí. Me lo debes, Sasuke —eso no era del todo cierto, pero no iba a decírselo.

Sasuke accedió a regañadientes. Su nombre pronunciado a media voz lo había dejado fuera de combate. Tal vez su mente no podía recordar a Naruto, pero su cuerpo sí que lo hacía. En los veinte minutos que tenía el rubio en su casa, Sasuke había tenido que recordarse constantemente que era de mala educación violar a sus visitantes. Pero no podía evitarlo. Un deseo animal le trepaba por las entrañas, calentándole el cuerpo y haciéndole perder la razón. Eso no era normal. Iba a averiguar que clase de relación había mantenido con Naruto a como de lugar.

El rubio, mientras tanto, se movía por la cocina con total naturalidad. Abría y cerraba cajones buscando cuchillos, platos o cualquier cosa para mantener ocupadas las manos. Estaba nervioso, pero lo ocultaba bastante bien. No quería darle a Sasuke la satisfacción de notar cuanto lo trastornaba. Se sentía atrapado en un deja vu, siguiendo la misma rutina que tenía cuando le cocinaba al bastardo. Casi parecían amigos de nuevo, pero el rubio sabía que eso no era posible. Sasuke lo odiaba por motivos desconocidos y él no tenía la capacidad mental de preguntar.

Media hora después, Naruto dejaba sobre la mesa dos platos de carne y vegetales salteados. Le entregó unos palillos a Sasuke y ocupó su lugar en la mesa. El moreno contemplaba el plato a medio camino entre la desconfianza y desesperación. Parecía estar librando una batalla interna demasiado compleja para ponerla en palabras. Finalmente se rindió y tras mascullar un parco agradecimiento, comenzó a comer. El rubio lo acompañó al instante. Cenaron en silencio, con la mirada clavada en sus platos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper la atmósfera que se había instalado a su alrededor. Y de todas formas no tuvieron que hacerlo. Itachi irrumpió en la cocina ese momento, cargando con las bolsas de la compra y algo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un libro de cocina. El hechizo se acabó de inmediato.

—Esto es una sorpresa —comentó el mayor mientras guardaba las compras en el refrigerador—. Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.

—No tiene que agradecerme nada —sirvió otro plato y lo dejó en la mesa, luego recogió el suyo que ya estaba vacío y lavó todo antes de tomar su mochila—. Yo tengo que irme. Hasta luego, Itachi-san. Sasuke.

Y salió corriendo de la estancia. El moreno lo atrapó antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada.

—No tienes que irte —¿De dónde salían esas palabras? —. Mi aniki es una molestia, lo sé. Estar aquí solo con él no me gusta —maldita sinceridad. Tenía que aprender a tener la boca cerrada.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza. Prácticamente estaba rogándole que se quedara con él. Pensó, comparó y decidió que no le haría daño pasar más tiempo con él. Total ya se había metido de cabeza en la boca del lobo. Esperaba sinceramente que a Sasuke le gustaran las ovejas.

—¿Tu habitación sigue siendo la misma? —Sasuke asintió—. Termina de comer, te espero.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando solo al moreno.

* * *

Casi parecía un sueño.

Estuvo con Sasuke toda la tarde y sobrevivió para contarlo. Obviamente no hablaron mucho; en realidad, no hablaron de nada. Simplemente se sentaron en la cama a ver la televisión hasta que Itachi apareció rondando por ahí, desencadenando una escena parecida a la que se había sucedido en la cocina. Esta vez ni las silenciosas súplicas de Sasuke lograron convencerlo. Ya se había arriesgado demasiado quedándose a solas con él. Se marchó con prisas y no paró de correr hasta que estuvo en su casa. Una vez allí, se desplomó en el suelo del rellano. Había desperdiciado cinco valiosas horas en las que podría haber conseguido las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Mil veces se preparó para hablar y otras mil no dijo nada. Había algo en Sasuke que lo inquietaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza de que para la mente de Sasuke era un desconocido, más no para su cuerpo. El moreno reaccionaba inconscientemente a su presencia, relajándose por completo, dejando de lado esa rigidez de la que hacía gala en público. Quiso preguntarle por sus cicatrices, pero tampoco se atrevió. Sabía que Sasuke era reservado y que si se negaba a dar explicaciones sobre un tema no había nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Era un idiota. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y marchó a su habitación.

—Te estoy esperando desde la tarde.

Naruto dio un respingo y encendió la luz. Sai estaba recostado en su cama leyendo uno de esos libros de psicología que tanto le gustaban. El contenido de su bolso de cuero estaba desparramado y un familiar llavero le hacía señas desde el suelo.

—Robaste la copia de mis llaves —no era una pregunta—. Estás demente.

—Para tener veintidós años eres demasiado descuidado, cualquiera podría encontrarlas —pasó de página y continuó leyendo—. Pareces nervioso. ¿De dónde vienes?

El rubio gruñó y sin importarle que tenía público se desnudó por completo y entró al baño a darse una ducha. Emergió a los pocos minutos enredado en una nube de vapor y con una toalla atada a la cintura. Para entonces Sai había cerrado su libro y dibujaba furiosamente en su cuadernillo.

—Si alguien llega a ver esos dibujos te mato —amenazó el rubio.

—Nadie se quejaría, tienes un culo estupendo. Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo —se vistió de malos modos y saltó en la cama junto a su amigo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sai se encogió de hombros.

—Quería verte.

Naruto soltó un suspiro. Al principio de su amistad, Sai le hacía esa clase de comentarios en público, metiéndolo en muchos problemas. Con mucho esfuerzo le enseñó a su amigo a reservarse esas palabras para cuando estuvieran solos. Para Sai, expresar sus sentimientos de forma sutil era extremadamente complicado, así que prefería ser lo más directo posible. La gente solía malinterpretarlo y les caían más problemas encima.

—Duermes en el sillón.

Sai asintió en silencio. Trazó unas cuantas líneas más y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Naruto había comprado algo de tiempo para inventarse una excusa convincente. No quería decirle a Sai que había estado con Sasuke. Lo que menos necesitaba eran sus insidiosos comentarios y crueles observaciones. Primero solucionaría sus problemas con el Uchiha y luego se lo contaría. Se dejó caer en la cama y antes de que su cabeza tocase la almohada, se había quedado dormido.

* * *

—Llegaré tarde a clases —se quejó Sakura, cerrando las manos alrededor de su taza de café—. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Sasuke regresó lentamente a la realidad. Estaba con Sakura en una pequeña cafetería a tres cuadras de la universidad. No pasaban de las siete y media de la mañana y el lugar estaba completamente vacío salvo por ellos. Le dio un sorbo a su taza, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Se la había pasado pensando en Naruto y en los molestos flashes de memoria que le provocaba. La tarde anterior había sido la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo y le repateaba hasta puntos insospechados admitir que era por causa de él. Había desperdiciado cinco valiosas horas en las que podría haber conseguido esas respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Era un idiota.

—Naruto estuvo ayer en mi casa.

Sakura dio un bote en su silla. Debía habérselo imaginado. Solo existía una persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de poner a Sasuke en ese estado. Sasuke no lo recordaba, pero seguía enamorado de Naruto.

—Ya.

—Quiero que me digas cual era mi relación con él.

La muchacha se encogió de forma involuntaria. Así que ya habían llegado a ese punto. No tenía ni una semana de regreso y ya quería causar problemas.

—Pregúntaselo a Naruto.

—No —espetó—. Él no va a decirme la verdad. Se supone que eres mi amiga —añadió.

Eso era golpear bajo, pero él sabía que parte de Sakura seguía enamorada de él y en vista de las circunstancias, planeaba aprovecharse de ello, por más vil que fuera.

—No puedo, Sasuke… Me preocupa tu reacción.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua. Había pasado por cosas peores.

—Quiero que tú me lo digas. _Necesito_ que tú me lo digas — _"Cuidado, Uchiha"_ advirtió una voz en su cabeza.

Sakura soltó un pesado suspiro. ¿Realmente hacía bien en ocultarle la verdad? Pero como explicárselo. Como hacerle entender el daño que le había hecho al rubio marchándose sin explicación, prometiéndole que regresaría por él algún día, ignorando sus llamadas y convirtiéndose en un amargo recuerdo. Como hacerle entender que había sido ella la que se responsabilizó de Naruto y lo ayudó a reconstruir su vida, una pieza a la vez. Como hacerle entender que no quería contárselo porque se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y sabía que él nunca le correspondería porque sólo tenía ojos para Sasuke. Esbozó una amarga sonrisa. El accidente no había sido su culpa, pero sí que merecía sufrir un poco. Era lo que menos le debía a Naruto después de haberlo lastimado tanto.

—Eran mejores amigos —dijo a la final. No podía decírselo. Era una cobarde—. Luego te marchaste sin dar explicaciones y te olvidó. Eso es lo que pasó.

Se acabó el café de un trago, ignorando el escozor que le quemaba la garganta.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, decidiendo si creerle o no. Tarde se dio cuenta de que Sakura había aprendido a mentir y que sonsacarle la verdad sería más complicado de lo que había creído en un principio.

—Vamos, te llevaré a clases.

Dejó algo de dinero en la mesa y salió de la cafetería con Sakura pegada a sus talones. El viaje hasta la universidad lo hicieron en silencio y ninguno se despidió cuando tomaron caminos separados hacia sus respectivas facultades. Sasuke se deslizó en su silla en el preciso instante que Iruka entraba en el salón.

* * *

Naruto soltó un pesado suspiro y se recostó en el pasto con los ojos cerrados. A su lado, Sakura y Sai murmuraban en voz baja. Entonces escuchó la familiar voz de Kiba en la distancia. Hasta ahí llegaba su siesta. Se incorporó con desgano al tiempo que sus amigos se sentaban alrededor. Shikamaru cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y Kiba metió de malos modos un papel en su mochila.

—Traes una cara…

Kiba gruñó.

—No le hagan caso, está molesto porque falló su examen de veterinaria y tiene que repetirlo en vacaciones —explicó Shikamaru con sufrida paciencia—. Pero hablando de caras, la tuya está peor. ¿Peleaste con el Uchiha?

El rubio dio un respingo y adquirió el atractivo color de un tomate. Maldito Shikamaru y maldita su habilidad para leer a las personas. Se pasó una mano por el rostro. No le quedaba más que decirles la verdad.

—Estuve en su casa ayer —el grupito en pleno contuvo la respiración—. No se hagan ideas estúpidas, simplemente fui a darle una cosa.

—Ya, y por eso eras un manojo de nervios cuando regresaste —apuntó Sai, ligeramente mosqueado—. Quedamos en que siempre me dirías la verdad.

Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Iba a decírtelo, pero después de solucionar mis problemas con él.

—Tu problema es que tu _ex_ mejor amigo no se acuerda de ti y por eso pasas hecho un pimiento —terció Kiba—. Mejor déjalo ir, ya sabes como son los Uchiha.

—No hay necesidad de insultar, animal —intervino Sakura—. Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Y como siempre a defenderlo —punzó el rubio—. Se supone que eres mi amiga.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano. Tenía a sus dos mejores amigos saltándole a la garganta en busca de respuestas y ella atrapada en la mitad por querer jugar a la cajita de secretos. Tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar ese problema antes de que las cosas se salieran de madres. Decirles la verdad estaba fuera de la cuestión, prefería cualquier otra cosa menos el desprecio de uno de ellos. La otra opción era hacer de celestina y conseguir que estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Eso era relativamente más complicado pero menos desastroso.

—Escúchame, Naruto. Si quieres saber que es lo que le pasó a Sasuke, tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo. Al menos trata de recuperar su amistad, lo demás caerá por su propio peso.

—¿Lo demás? —Shikamaru lo miraba con la misma expresión que a uno de sus exámenes de matemáticas—. ¿Hay más?

—¡Chicos!

La aparición de Hinata diluyó de golpe la tensión. La muchacha venía acompañada de su novio y de Gaara. Tomaron asiento e iniciaron una conversación del festival, ajenos completamente a la cara de alivio del rubio y a la curiosidad asesina de todos los demás.

—¡Naruto-kun!

El aludido regresó de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quería saber si ibas a cantar conmigo —añadió Gaara con su habitual seriedad—. Asuka dice que no hay problema.

—Eh, claro, claro —sacudió la cabeza con furia—. Quiero decir, sí, me encantaría —y le sonrió con toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir.

—Estás raro —sentenció el pelirrojo—. ¿Es por Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto soltó un gritito. Definitivamente tenía escrito en la frente el nombre del bastardo ese. En cuestión de segundos preparó una respuesta más o menos convincente, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de utilizarla. En ese instante el motivo de todos sus quebraderos de cabeza se acercaba a ellos con paso resuelto.

—Escuché que me llamabas, Gaara.

—No te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, Sasuke, ya no eres amigo de Naruto. No hay quien te defienda.

Sasuke soltó una risita.

—Como si necesitase de rubios revoltosos como él —le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Naruto y procedió a saludar al resto del grupo—. Hinata-san, su padre la está esperando en la administración. Me enviaron a buscarla.

—¡Gracias! —La muchacha recogió sus cosas al vuelo—. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Neji se despidió también de ellos y se marchó a la carrera tras su novia.

El resto se quedó sumido en un pesado silencio.

—Oe, dobe, ¿podemos hablar?

Naruto asintió despacio, sorprendido. ¿Qué demonios quería ese?

—Ve, Naruto, estaremos en la cafetería. Búscanos allí cuando termines.

Sakura hizo el esfuerzo titánico de llevarse a los demás. Cuando estuvieron solos, Sasuke se transformó en el bastardo antisocial que era. Cambió la postura de su cuerpo y se dejó caer en el paso junto al rubio.

—¿Éramos mejores amigos? —comenzó el moreno con voz temblorosa—. Eso me dijeron mi hermano y Sakura cuando se los pregunté.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Como hacerle entender que nunca habían sido amigos, que a cada oportunidad que tenían se devoraban a besos en un rincón oscuro alejado del mundo, como decirle que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, como decirle también sobre todo el daño que le había hecho, sobre las noches que pasó maldiciendo su existencia porque odiarlo era menos doloroso que no tenerlo. ¿Cómo?

—Sí, éramos mejores amigos.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro. No sabía como lidiar con Naruto. Aquí las acciones inteligentes no le servían de nada, tenía que actuar por instinto, confiar en las cosas que su memoria se empeñaba en recordarle aunque no las entendiera por completo. Si quería la verdad, si quería recordar su vida antes del accidente, tendría que preguntárselo a él. La idea no le agradaba, no le gustaba pedirle ayuda a nadie, pero no tenía otra opción. Limaría sus asperezas con el rubio y trataría de ganarse su respeto.

—Escucha, Sasuke, yo tengo que irme y—.

—Intentémoslo de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua. Ese tipo era más denso de lo que había estimado en un principio.

—Seamos amigos.

Naruto guardó silencio durante largo rato, contemplando la nada.

—Está bien.

Y se alejó del moreno sin darle la oportunidad de contestar.

* * *

*música dramática* Hola a todos! A ver, este capítulo me sabe a nada, pero era necesario. Ahora sí empieza lo bueno. Sasuke está dispuesto a todo con tal de descubrir la verdad, aunque yo estaba diciéndole que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que desea, porque las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen. En fin, vamos a lo que nos importa. Muchas gracias a **Aoi-Hikawa** y a **Sakura1402** , por dejarme un review. Les respondo por interno. Gracias también a quienes leen la historia aunque no la comenten. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Bel's.


	4. Besos

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **-Back From The Dead-**

" _Prometió que regresaría, pero siete años después, no es más que un recuerdo. Naruto ahora vive la vida que siempre quiso, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones, hasta que se encuentran de nuevo. Muy a su pesar, todavía lo ama. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sasuke no lo recuerda."_

 _Por:_

 _Bel'sCorpse_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—¿En tu casa? —preguntó Sakura por tercera vez, incapaz de creérselo.

Naruto asintió sin despegar la mirada de su libreta. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke le había propuesto ser amigos y se sentía más miserable que antes. Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con su presencia en los límites del salón, también tenía que soportarlo en las reuniones de su grupo. Gaara no le hablaba desde entonces, saltándose dos fases en su ridículo ciclo y los demás… los demás no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que realmente había sucedido entre ellos así que se tomaron con calma el reintegro de Sasuke a la vida social. Y eso era lo más impresionante. Uchiha Sasuke había regresado a ser el mismo de siempre. Un hombre parco, de pocas palabras, pero que imponía respeto y orden en una habitación. Y así como se escuchaban rumores de que los Uchiha habían vuelto para quedarse, otro rumor igual de inquietante andaba por ahí: Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke volvían a ser mejores amigos.

—Asuka me detesta —masculló el rubio, difuminando el carboncillo—. Necesita conseguirse un novio, a ver si me deja tranquilo.

—Tampoco exageres, no sería la primera vez que Sasuke te visite.

—Ya, pero no estábamos trabajando en un proyecto de arte precisamente. Era algo que tiene que ver con tu materia, ya sabes, _anatomía…_

Sakura se sonrojó de forma violenta, luchando contra las indecorosas imágenes que se abrían paso en su mente. Naruto y Sasuke habían empezado su vida sexual unos meses antes de que el moreno se marchase y ella había tenido la mala suerte de haber visto la descripción gráfica. Soltó un pesado suspiro y le dio otro mordisco a su emparedado. Estaban en la cafetería de la universidad, después de clase, esperando a Sai. Al pelinegro lo habían llamado a la administración unas horas atrás y nadie sabía nada de él desde entonces.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen que hacer?

Naruto se tomó su tiempo en responder. Dejó a un lado sus lápices y analizó su obra con ojo crítico. Era un rudimentario bosquejo de la majestuosa escalera de la mansión Uchiha, coronada con todo y abanico. Cuando era niño, le había regalado a Sasuke miles de dibujos, la mayoría autorretratos de los dos compartiendo en rincones de la mansión. A veces se preguntaba si es que todavía los tenía.

—Ensayo de Historia del Arte y tenemos que digitalizar unos bosquejos para ese cursillo de diseño digital del que te conté. El tipo que lo imparte está usando mis dibujos como base —añadió, abochornado—. No soy tan bueno.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos. Lo que a Naruto le sobraba de energía, le faltaba en confianza. Desde que entrara a la universidad, no había participado en ninguna clase de concurso ni exposición porque según él, era mal artista. Todo el mundo había tratado de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero era demasiado tozudo y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, nadie podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. En eso se parecía mucho a Sasuke. Los dos se mantenían firmes en sus decisiones y no daban el brazo a torcer. Nunca. Por eso se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil conseguir que dejasen de tratarse como cordiales desconocidos. Estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos pelear todo el santo día y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que le había hecho falta. Esos dos se habían convertido en sus modelos a seguir. Y ahora estaba traicionándolos a ambos, guardando secretos para los dos bandos.

—Es una tarde, nada más —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Además, ya podrías ir aprovechando. Pregúntale porqué se fue.

—Mejor debería preguntarle porqué regresó. Y a todo esto… ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en el tema?

Tenía ya mucho tiempo pensando en aquello. Según lo que ella le había contado, Sakura había sido mejor amiga de Sasuke y una de sus primeras y más fieles admiradoras. Por años lo había seguido como perrito faldero hasta que el Uchiha se rindió y decidió aceptar lo inevitable. Desde entonces, la pelirosa se había convertido en su diario personal. Ella lo sabía todo, desde sus miedos más profundos hasta las ridiculeces que se le ocurrían durante el día. Claro, hasta que descubrió en Uzumaki Naruto un alma afín. El rubio era el huérfano de la ciudad y Sasuke el niño bonito. Los dos estaban solos en un mismo mundo y buscaron consuelo en el otro. Pronto, Sakura tenía que rogar por la atención de Sasuke y no había sido difícil averiguar el porqué. Naruto todavía recordaba el día que Sakura los descubrió. Se había aparecido de la nada en la mansión Uchiha y como la servidumbre ya la conocía, le habían permitido pasar al cuarto del señorito sin anunciarlo. Y los encontró desnudos en la cama, abrazados mientras conversaban en voz baja. Desde entonces, ese era el secreto que más le pesaba en el alma.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero perdóname por preocuparme —soltó, defensiva. Era la única forma de conseguir que Naruto cambiase de tema—. En fin, ya escogiste una canción para el festival, ¿verdad?

—Gaara podrá ser un prodigio y todo lo que quieras, pero tiene muy mal carácter. No sé como pretende que ensayemos si se empeña en ignorarme.

—Está celoso, es natural. ¿No has intentado concretar tu relación con él? No pueden ser amigos con derecho para toda la vida. En algún punto uno de los dos va a querer algo más y ahí es cuando comienzan los problemas.

—Deberías hacerte psiquiatra, la medicina está desperdiciada en ti.

Sakura le rió la gracia. Daba las gracias de que Naruto era alguien fácil de distraer.

—Pero no lo sé, tal vez sea una buena idea —continuó el rubio, trazando en cuestión de segundos el atractivo perfil del pelirrojo—. Nos llevamos relativamente bien, tenemos los mismos gustos, pero…

—Pero no es Sasuke —completó la pelirosa con pesadez—. Con mayor razón tienes que aclarar tus asuntos con él. Llevas siete años estancado en lo mismo. Ya es hora de que sigas adelante, por completo.

El rubio asintió. Odiaba cuando Sakura tenía razón.

—¿Me compraron algo de comer?

Sai se materializó a su lado. Le revolvió los cabellos a Sakura en un gesto totalmente impropio y a Naruto lo abrazó por primera vez en años. Aquello había sucedido en una ocasión, el día que se hicieron amigos. Sai lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio las gracias por haberle tomado en cuenta. Desde entonces su contacto físico se reducía a bromas subidas de tono y los ocasionales golpes cuando peleaban como críos.

—¿A ti que te pasó? Te ves… feliz —comentó el rubio, entregándole una bandeja de bento—. Parece que ganaste la lotería.

—Algo parecido —en cuestión de segundos volvió a ser el mismo de siempre—. Me han invitado a un festival de pintura fuera del país.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito.

—¿Dónde?

—En Suna —le dio un mordisco a uno de sus onigiris—. Me voy mañana.

Naruto casi se atraganta con su propia comida.

—¿Mañana? Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Sai asintió tan campante.

—Ya te di tu regalo, no tienes porque preocuparte.

—No te has perdido ni uno de mis cumpleaños desde que nos conocimos.

El moreno sopesó aquellas palabras unos momentos y luego, en uno de sus irracionales arrebatos, le plantó un beso a Naruto en la mejilla.

—Te traeré algo de Suna.

Naruto se quedó fuera de combate, repentinamente deprimido. Con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, lo que menos necesitaba era otra cosa que rompiera con su rutina. Sai siempre había estado ahí. Siempre. Y el saber que se marchaba al día siguiente le provocaba dolor de estómago. Empujó su bandeja a medio comer y recostó la cabeza en una mano, mirando sin mirar hacia delante.

—Anímate, no vas a estar solo —añadió Sai un rato después. Sakura prácticamente lo había obligado mirándolo con esos ojos asesinos—. Te llamaré.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y se sacudió la tristeza de encima. Ya no era un niño.

—Mas te vale —y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Y así como así, la tensión se desvaneció. Terminaron de comer y juntos marcharon a la salida. Sakura se despidió de ellos en el estacionamiento y tras montar en su bicicleta, desapareció calle abajo.

—¿Quieres dormir en mi casa? —preguntó el pelinegro de repente.

—Vamos a la mía primero, quiero recoger algunas cosas. Tu ropa me queda demasiado grande.

—Eso es porque soy más alto que tú.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada, Naruto se detuvo en seco. Sasuke estaba allí, recostado cómodamente contra la madera, con los ojos cerrados. La luz del atardecer le pegaba directo en el rostro, dando la impresión de que su piel era casi traslúcida. Sintiéndose observado, clavó la mirada en los dos muchachos. Una mueca de genuino desprecio se dibujó en su perfecto rostro al ver a Sai y otra de fingido respeto al ver a Naruto.

—Llevo esperándote media hora —le dijo de malos modos—. Tenemos que comenzar con el proyecto. Hoy —puntualizó.

—Puede esperar hasta mañana —ofreció el rubio, nervioso. No quería quedarse a solas con él—. Tenemos un mes para entregarlo.

—Y es por eso que hay que empezarlo ahora mismo. Asumo que tienes una computadora de diseño, ¿verdad?

Naruto frunció el ceño, molesto por la arrogancia en la voz del moreno.

—De las mejores, Uchiha. Vamos, entonces, si tanto insistes. ¿A que hora te vas mañana?

Sai se lo pensó unos instantes.

—A las diez de la mañana.

—Iré a despedirte en la estación.

—No es necesario, yo sí tengo todas las intenciones de regresar —añadió, clavando la mirada en Sasuke—. Hasta luego, Uchiha.

Y se alejó calle abajo, dejándolos solos.

—¿A que se refería con ese comentario?

—No es tu problema —se acomodó la mochila, echando a andar con paso decidido—. Espero que todavía recuerdes el camino hasta mi casa.

Para cuando llegaron al departamento del rubio, Sasuke aceptó que había hecho una estupidez. Parte de su escueto plan para entender su pasado, dependía mucho de su relación con Naruto. El rubio lo sacaba de sus casillas, le hacía perder el norte, hasta le provocaba pesadillas. Pero se aguantaba todos los quebraderos de cabeza con la simple intención de sonsacarle la verdad. No había sido su intención hacerlo enojar (bueno, un poco), y ahora tendría que disculparse. Temblaba de asco de solo pensarlo. Él era un Uchiha, él no le pedía disculpas a nadie.

El departamento era pequeño y estaba enterrado en una capa de desorden. Había ropa y botellas de cerveza por todos lados. Sin soltar la mochila, el rubio recogió el estropicio en cuestión de segundos, dejando la sala presentable para su invitado.

—Ya regreso —le dijo con voz queda y desapareció dentro de su habitación.

Media hora después, el rubio regresó a la sala, visiblemente agitado. En una mano llevaba una bandeja con platos sucios y en la otra una canasta con ropa para lavar. Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa, Sasuke le quitó la bandeja y se metió en la diminuta cocina, el único lugar de la casa que no era un total desastre. Mientras Naruto metía la ropa en la lavadora, el moreno se recogió las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a lavar los platos.

—No tienes porque hacer eso —escuchó decir al rubio.

—Te lo debo —repuso, parco.

Naruto asintió. Sasuke era así. Le hacías un favor y él lo devolvía a la mínima oportunidad. Mientras Sasuke estaba ocupado en el fregadero, Naruto terminó de adecentar la casa e instaló su portátil en la pequeña mesa del comedor. En algún momento Sasuke se le había unido, sacando su portátil, una muy parecida a la suya, e instalándola también.

—Tienes la pluma —comentó el moreno, contemplando la pluma de metal que hacía las veces de ratón—. ¿Dibujas con eso?

—Sólo cuando digitalizo mis dibujos —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué hacemos primero?

—Escribo mejor que tú, yo haré el ensayo —ofreció, tras entregarle una libreta de color negro—. Ahí están mis dibujos, cámbiales lo que necesites.

Naruto asintió, poniéndose manos a la obra. Digitalizar los dibujos de Sasuke y los suyos le iba a tomar un par de semanas y varias noches en vela. Conteniendo un suspiro, trajo el pequeño escáner que Iruka le había regalado por su cumpleaños dos años atrás y lo conectó a la portátil. Aprovechando mientras la máquina esa hacía su trabajo, se dedicó a observar a Sasuke en silencio. Era la primera vez en muchos años que tenía la oportunidad de contemplarlo en silencio, de perderse en su piel, de fantasear con la vida que podrían haber tenido. Sasuke se había marchado de Konoha a los quince llevándose su corazón y cordura y siete años después regresaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Se sentía de nuevo un niño pequeño luchando por el respeto de otro niño como él. Los dos solos, los dos tristes, los dos perdidos. Sasuke se había convertido en todo para él. Cada cosa que hizo, por pequeña que fuese, había sido para estar a su altura y para salvarlo de si mismo. Perderlo tan pronto le había destrozado la vida y no quería admitirlo. Se empeñó en borrarlo de su mente, en pretender que no lo necesitaba. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó antes de ser consciente que había abierto la boca.

Sasuke se puso tenso de repente, negándose a despegar la mirada de la pantalla de su computadora. Tal parecía que él no era el único buscando respuestas.

—Es lo menos que me debes después de todo lo que me hiciste —amargura y tristeza matizaban la voz del rubio—. Nunca me lo contaste, ni siquiera te dignaste a contestarme el teléfono.

—Lo siento —las disculpas brotaron naturales. Sintió como se alivianaba un tanto la presión en su pecho. Su hermano le había contado lo que sucedió en la estación varias veces y nunca había terminado de creérselo. Naruto había ido a despedirlo y él le había prometido que regresaría y nunca lo hizo. Lamentablemente no recordaba nada antes del accidente, si acaso molestos flashes de memoria que le provocaban dolores de cabeza. No quería contarle a Naruto que había perdido la memoria, le parecía una falta de respeto a la supuesta amistad que tenían y para ser sincero, le daba miedo su reacción—. Mi familia se metió en problemas con otros clanes de la ciudad y… Lo único que tienes que saber es que ya se solucionó todo. Nadie salió herido.

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca, incómodo. Era la frase más larga que le había escuchado pronunciar en toda la vida y no era precisamente alegre. Siete años imaginándose los peores escenarios para encontrarse con uno mucho peor en la realidad. Pero si se detenía a pensarlo, no era tan descabellado. El padre de Sasuke era un hombre calculador y peligroso. Nunca daba un paso en falso, pero tampoco era infalible. Al parecer, por primera vez en toda su vida había metido la pata y su familia pagó el precio.

—Pudiste habérmelo contado. Te llamé por meses, Sasuke… pensé que ya no significaba nada para ti — _"Cuidado, rubio"_ advirtió una vocecita. _"Una cosa es decirle que lo extrañas, otra confesarle que sigues enamorado. No te recuerda."—._ Olvídalo, ya pasó.

En ese momento el escáner emitió un pitido. Naruto tomó los originales se los devolvió a Sasuke.

—Yo me encargo del resto —tomó la pluma y comenzó con su trabajo—. Sasuke, ven un momento —añadió media hora de silencio después.

El moreno dejó los libros de consulta a un lado y rodeó la mesa hasta ubicarse junto al rubio. La repentina cercanía los descolocó a ambos. Se les disparó el pulso y comenzaron a respirar agitadamente.

—Uhm, esta parte… no sé como mejorarla —hablaba como un imbécil—. ¿Puedo… puedo borrar el árbol por completo?

—Esta es tu casa —de repente su voz había descendido una octava, saliendo ronca y profunda—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Esas palabras terminaron por hundirlo. Se levantó de un saltó y estampó a Sasuke contra la pared. Se perdió en sus ojos y por un instante vio renacer el deseo animal que Sasuke sentía por él. A sabiendas de que lo estaba haciendo traería terribles consecuencias, atrapó los labios del moreno en un beso hambriento, lleno de pena y desesperación. Sasuke correspondió por instinto, apresando al rubio por la cintura, fundiéndose en su cuerpo. Un sinfín de emociones explotó en su pecho y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor, invirtió las posiciones y ahora era él quien tenía al rubio contra la pared. Le metió una rodilla entre las piernas, rozando la ingle a propósito. Naruto correspondió con un lascivo gemido. Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Se separaron de golpe, asustados y excitados a la vez. Azul contra negro, se miraron en silencio por espacio de un minuto. El azul perdió. Naruto agachó la cabeza y salió corriendo a la puerta de entrada. Sasuke se dejó caer en la silla que había ocupado hacia solo unos momentos y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía como nuevo, totalmente revitalizado, como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina directamente al corazón. Y entonces una mueca de tristeza quebró su rostro. No entendía nada. No entendía porqué su mente se empeñaba en hacerle creer que Naruto y él habían sido mucho más que amigos cuando el rubio se lo negaba a cada oportunidad. Alguien más tenía que saberlo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Había cometido un error al regresar. Se lo habían advertido y el no hizo caso. Los constantes sueños del muchacho en la estación de tren lo habían llevado hasta allí. El único consuelo que tenía que el tipo de sus dibujos por fin había adquirido un rostro.

—Mierda…

* * *

Naruto soltó un pesado suspiro y dejó la pluma a un lado. Había pasado la noche entera pegado a la portátil, digitalizando dibujo tras dibujo para mantener la mente ocupada. Había calculado mal el tiempo. Otra noche más en vela y terminaba el trabajo. Echó un vistazo al sillón, dónde Iruka dormía a pierna suelta. La noche anterior había llegado en el momento justo. Mientras él y Sasuke habían estado dándose el lote en el comedor, su maestro había subido lentamente las escaleras y llamado a la puerta. Tras urdir un par de excusas para explicar su estado de nervios, Sasuke había recogido sus cosas. Se despidió de los dos con una seca cabezada y se marchó a toda velocidad. Iruka no era idiota, sabía que había interrumpido algo importante y trató de disculparse. Naruto le aseguró varias veces que no había hecho nada malo y para acallar sus palabras, le puso una botella de cerveza en la mano. Habían bebido casi toda la noche en honor a sus veintitrés años. Se le había olvidado, era su cumpleaños.

Se puso lentamente de pie, sus músculos resentidos por haber pasado en la misma posición toda la noche. En silencio recogió el estropicio y se encerró en su habitación. Cayó a peso sobre la cama, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez en años que se ponía a llorar. Ahora que se paraba a pensar se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le pasaban cosas por primera vez. Maldijo en voz baja. Había actuado sin pensar. La cercanía de Sasuke lo tenía completamente trastornado y debía haber previsto que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Se llevó un dedo a los labios, acariciándolos con suavidad. Había extrañado tanto el intoxicante sabor de Sasuke. Era como una droga para él. Y ahora que la había probado de nuevo, sabía que no había marcha atrás.

Gimoteó.

En vista de que no podría dormir sin importar lo cansado que estaba, comenzó con su rutina de ejercicios. Su cuerpo pronto empezó a gritarle obscenidades por someterlo a tremenda tortura sin descanso previo y tuvo que detenerse varias veces a tomar aire. Luego se dio una ducha y limpió la casa en tiempo record, ignorando por completo lo miserable que se sentía. Había terminado de preparar el desayuno cuando Iruka irrumpió en la cocina, quejándose de dolor de cuello.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto le sonrió de medio lado y dejó dos tazones de ramen recién hecho sobre el mesón. Iruka le agradeció mientras tomaba unos palillos. Comieron en silencio durante un rato. Finalmente, el mayor sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una caja de cuero y la dejó junto al plato del rubio. Preso de la curiosidad, Naruto abrió su regalo. Era un sencillo reloj de pulsera, con manecillas de color rojo sobre un fondo blanco. El regalito le caía de perlas. Había perdido su anterior reloj en una fiesta de las épicas y todavía no terminaba de ahorrar para uno nuevo. Tal vez se debía a que gastaba la mayor parte de su dinero en juegos de video. El muchacho se lo puso y consultó la hora. Todavía tenía tiempo para llegar a la estación.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —preguntó Iruka.

—Tengo que ir a la facultad en la tarde a convencer a Gaara de que deje de portarse como un imbécil —frunció el ceño—. Vamos a participar en el festival y se supone que deberíamos estar ensayando, pero no me dirige la palabra.

—Está celoso —comentó con cautela el mayor—. Y tiene la razón.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—Tu crees que nadie se dio cuenta, pero yo sabía que tú y Sasuke eran pareja —acalló al rubio con un ademán de la mano—. No te estoy juzgando, Naruto, y aun así es mi trabajo hacerte notar cuando estás haciendo estupideces. El tiempo de Sasuke ya pasó, es hora de que lo dejes ir. Por tu bien, y por el suyo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —soltó un suspiro—. Ya pensaré en algo.

Iruka asintió, satisfecho, y se puso de pie.

—Piensa en lo que te dije, y feliz cumpleaños.

Naruto se marchó poco tiempo después de Iruka. Con paso lento hizo su camino hasta la estación, recordándose constantemente que Sai iba a regresar. Se había quedado traumatizado, definitivamente. No podía soportar que sus amigos se fuesen de viaje porque pasaba noche y día imaginándose tonterías. Necesitaba un trago, un psiquiatra, o ambos. La estación estaba repleta. Se abrió paso entre el gentío hasta la boletería y le sorprendió encontrarse con sus amigos. Sakura estaba sentada junto a Sai en una banca, mientras que Kiba trataba de animar a la pelirosa. Los demás —Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino y Temari— orbitaban por los alrededores, haciendo su parte.

—¡Eh, animal, feliz cumpleaños!

Kiba se había materializado a su lado y lo arrastró al centro del grupo. Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar acompañadas de la promesa de darle sus regalos después de que salieran de allí. Sai era el único que no mostraba excesivo entusiasmo y Naruto entendía porqué. Estaba nervioso. Se deshizo del agarre de los demás y tomó asiento junto a él. El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente lo aferró con fuerza y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el tren llegó.

Las despedidas fueron cortas. Sai recogió sus maletas y montó en el tren sin mirar atrás. Se quedaron allí hasta que la locomotora salió de la estación.

—Supongo que ya podemos comenzar con el plan —dijo Sakura a Shikamaru. El pelinegro asintió—. Hinata, la soga.

La delicada muchacha compuso una torcida sonrisa y sacó una soga de su bolso. Naruto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba sucediendo. En cuestión de segundos lo habían amarrado y lo sacaban de la estación como a costal. Al llegar al parqueadero, lo metieron en el maletero del auto de Kiba. Antes de encerrarlo, Sakura le pidió que se quedara tranquilo y le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Vamos —dijo y cerraron la compuerta.

* * *

Sasuke colgó la llamada por tercera vez y maldijo en voz baja. Sakura podía llegar a ser demasiado molesta cuando se lo proponía. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la cama, tratando de ignorar el ruido que subía por la escalera. Los demás miembros de su familia habían llegado sin anunciarse una semana antes de lo esperado. Sirvientes iban de un lado al otro acondicionando las habitaciones y regresando la mansión a su anterior esplendor. Desde allí podía escuchar a su padre discutir con alguien y a su madre tararear en el jardín mientras seguía al jardinero.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Itachi abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta y se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama—. Tus amigos están aquí.

—Diles que estoy ocupado; no quiero verles.

Itachi respiró profundo. Ya había comenzado. Dos semanas de perfecta vida social y por un pequeño problemita ya se encerraba de nuevo en su mundo.

—Es el cumpleaños de Naruto, al menos ve a darle su regalo. Si no quieres quedarte, pues no lo haces.

Sasuke se incorporó de mala gana y le dedicó una mirada asesina al paquete envuelto en sobrio papel azul marino que reposaba encima de la consola. Había comprado esa cosa en un arrebato, porque realmente no había tenido la intención de celebrar el cumpleaños de su "mejor amigo". Lo que más le fastidiaba era que nadie se lo había contado, él solito lo recordó de repente mientras lo miraba en clase. Odiaba no recordar nada de su vida en Konoha, así hubiese sido más fácil navegar los rumores y los problemas con Naruto. Como el beso de la noche anterior. No quería verlo porque necesitaba más. Necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, perderse en su boca. A su mente destrozada le gustaba la compañía de ese rubio revoltoso y le daba miedo. Toda su vida le habían enseñado a ser independiente y que una persona tuviese tal control sobre él era demasiado de asimilar.

—Síguelos en la moto, así será más fácil escaparte —le dió las llaves—. Vete antes de que nuestros padres se den cuenta. Yo me inventaré una excusa.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome?

Itachi lo miró con expresión indescifrable.

—Porqué eres mi hermano.

Y salió de la habitación. Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta como idiota por un minuto antes de saltar al armario y cambiarse de ropa. Con el paquete bajo el brazo corrió al garaje, dónde su motocicleta lo esperaba con un casco colgando del timón.

—¡Sasuke! —Gritó Sakura desde la ventana de uno de los autos—. ¡Dame eso, se te va a caer!

El moreno se acercó con la moto y le entregó el paquete a la pelirosa.

—Gracias por venir —soltó la muchacha antes de que los autos se pusieran en marcha.

Sasuke los siguió por las calles, tratando de memorizarse el camino en caso de que tuviera que regresar antes de lo previsto, pero cuando llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad y salieron al enrome y frondoso bosque que rodeaba Konoha, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante a veinte minutos de la ciudad a recoger a los demás. Otros cuatro autos se unieron al grupo.

Más y más se fueron adentrando en el bosque. Sasuke serpenteaba entre los autos, tratando de ubicar la rubia cabeza de Naruto, pero sin suerte. Finalmente, tras un par de horas de recorrido, llegaron a su destino, un pequeño complejo cercado con una rústica casa de un piso, una piscina y barbacoa. Estacionaron de cualquier modo y comenzaron a desempacar sus cosas. Sasuke dejó la moto a un lado de la entrada e hizo su camino hasta dónde se encontraba Sakura, recostada contra un auto blanco, tratando por todos los medios de contener la risa. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, entendió porqué. La ofuscada voz de Naruto provenía de la cajuela, acompañada de fuertes golpes contra el metal. Así que lo habían secuestrado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

—Toma —Sakura le lanzó un pequeño bolso de color negro—. Me lo dio tu hermano ayer en la noche.

—¿Qué? —viva la elocuencia.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Vamos a pasar el fin de semana aquí. Si te lo decía no querrías venir, así que le pedí a Itachi un poco de ayuda. Y quita esa cara de homicida, tus problemas con Naruto nada tienen que ver conmigo. Ahora vete, vamos a sacarlo de aquí y ya lo conoces cuando se cabrea.

Sasuke dio unos cautelosos pasos hacia atrás, eso sí que lo recordaba. Alrededor de la cajuela se reunieron Sakura, Kiba y Shikamaru. Abrieron la portezuela a la cuenta de tres y la cabeza rubia de Naruto se alzó un instante por encima de las demás. Estaba endemoniado, y con justa razón. Dos horas y media encerrado en una cajuela pondrían de mal humor a cualquiera. Y sin darse cuenta, estaba tronchándose de la risa. Los gritos de Naruto se detuvieron al instante y el grupo en pleno clavó la mirada en Sasuke unos segundos antes de echarse a reír también. Incluso el rubio dejó escapar unas risitas ahogadas.

Diluido en gran parte su mal humor, Naruto permitió que le quitaran la soga y que le explicaran que demonios estaba pasando. Satisfecho con la explicación, fue ayudar a sus compañeros a descargar las cosas y meterlas en la casa. Sasuke se les unió al poco tiempo, algo cortado por estar cerca de Naruto a menos de veinticuatro horas del incidente.

—¿Te engañaron a ti también? —preguntó el rubio en un amago de hacer conversación.

—Sakura —dijo por toda respuesta—. Feliz cumpleaños —añadió, abochornado.

—¿Y mi regalo?

Sasuke lo miró, sorprendido por el arrebato.

—Te lo daré luego, dobe.

—Y ya empezamos, teme.

La casa pertenecía a los Hyuuga y con gusto se la habían ofrecido a sus amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños. Después de muchas quejas para repartirse las habitaciones, Sakura consiguió imponer un poco de orden, granjeándose más de una mirada asesina en el proceso. Como eran demasiados y no sobraban cuartos precisamente, tendrían que compartirlos entre tres. Fue así como Naruto terminó encerrado en un diminuto cuarto con una cama y una litera en compañía de Gaara y Sasuke, los dos antisociales de Konoha. Se cambió de ropa en cuestión de segundos y ya estaba metido en la piscina cuando los otros dos le dieron alcance. Algunas de las chicas estaban encendiendo las brasas de la barbacoa, mientras los demás armaban mesas o merodeaban por los alrededores.

Pronto, Naruto se olvidó de todos sus problemas, disfrutando en pleno de la compañía de sus amigos. Ese era un cumpleaños diferente. Los anteriores los había celebrado en discotecas o en casa de alguien, reuniones modestas, pero nunca una escapada como esa. Falta le hacía alejarse y pensar, a pesar de que el motivo de su estrés estuviese sentado a pocos pasos de él. Asegurándose de que nadie le prestaba atención, le echó un vistazo a Sasuke, salivando ante la majestuosa vista de su pecho al descubierto. No era el único que lo miraba, después de todo, sus cicatrices eran bastante vistosas, más nadie se atrevió a preguntar. Ya le conocían. Nada de invadir su espacio personal.

Los colores se le subieron al rubio a la cara cuando se cruzó con la afilada mirada de Sasuke, devolviéndole la misma expresión de deseo mal contenido. Se le disparó el pulso. Necesitaba ponerle fin a esa situación lo más pronto posible o terminaría cometiendo alguna estupidez.

Pronto, el ambiente se llenó del olor de la carne asada. Sakura se apareció a su lado y lo sacó de la piscina en un envidiable despliegue de fuerzas, arrastrándolo hasta la barbacoa. Ino se apareció a los pocos instantes, aferrando a Sasuke del brazo.

—Se quedan aquí cuidando la carne, nosotras vamos a la piscina —dijo Ino, poniéndole al moreno una pinza entre las manos—. Ahí está el contador, falta media hora. Que no se queme nada.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sakura, dedicándoles una apologética sonrisa.

Rubio y moreno se miraron un instante, accediendo en silencio a ponerle tregua a sus problemas por un rato. Naruto a la izquierda, Sasuke a la derecha, se ocupaban de la gigantesca parrilla ocupada de comida en completo mutismo. Desde la piscina, todos sus amigos los miraban. Ninguno de ellos era idiota, sabían mejor que nadie lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro y el motivo por el que habían organizado esa escapada era precisamente para ayudarlos.

—Ya deja de mirarles así, se van a gastar —le susurró Ino a la pelirosa.

—Es que son imbéciles… —nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, donde estaban reunidos mayoría de los chicos—. A ver, animales, necesito que me ayuden con una cosa.

* * *

Estos chicos serán mi final... Muchas gracias a **Moon-9215, Sakura1402, amante-animei, Goten Trunks5, Aoi-Hikawa** (sus reviews están respondidos por interno) y a **GllMss** , a quién quisiera agradecerle también a pesar de no poder responderle personalmente, por tomarse la molestia de leer mis descarríos. Sus comentarios son mi inspiración, realmente. Pues pasando a la historia... ¿qué les diré? La mitad del tiempo no sé ni lo que escribo y la otra mitad lo hago por inercia así que viene a dar lo mismo. De todas formas me divierto como cría jugando con estos muchachos y prometo hacer las cosas más interesantes para ustedes. Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasarse por aquí. Dejen sus comentarios, que son muy bien recbidos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

Bel's.


	5. Verdades, casi

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **-Back From The Dead-**

" _Prometió que regresaría, pero siete años después, no es más que un recuerdo. Naruto ahora vive la vida que siempre quiso, feliz y sin muchas preocupaciones, hasta que se encuentran de nuevo. Muy a su pesar, todavía lo ama. Pero hay un pequeño problema: Sasuke no lo recuerda."_

 _Por:_

 _Bel'sCorpse_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Iba a matarla. Por todos los dioses, que iba a matarla. Respiró profundo, tratando en vano de serenarse. Es que sólo a ella se le podía haber ocurrido una estupidez tamaña. Pero si él no le había hecho nada. Sentado tranquilamente en el borde de la piscina, conversando con sus amigos, disfrutando de su cumpleaños, eso había sido todo. Pero claro, ella no estaba satisfecha. Sacando a relucir su lado más amenazador, mezcla de Godzilla y celestina, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta ese maldito cobertizo. Y sin contentarse por haberlo encerrado, tenía que traerlo a él también. Durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar su presencia, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. El lugar era relativamente pequeño y un movimiento un poco más pronunciado de lo normal ocasionaba que sus brazos se rozaran. Se le erizaba la piel allí dónde hacía contacto con la de Sasuke y sabía que a él le sucedía lo mismo.

— Sakura tiene problemas —comentó el moreno con la mirada fija en la puerta.

—Me pregunto de quien se le habrán pegado esas manías —punzó, irónico—. Esta no es la primera vez que nos encierra, ¿lo recuerdas?

Una sonrisa melancólica se apoderó del rostro del rubio. La situación había sido completamente diferente y sus circunstancias muy distintas. En ese tiempo habían estado en el tira y afloja antes de centrar su relación y Sakura todavía no los había encontrado en la cama, así que no sabía que gracias a su pequeña broma habían tomado la decisión más importante de sus vidas. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, soltando un suspiro. No tenía pruebas (ni se tomaría la molestia de conseguirlas) pero ahora sí que estaba completamente convencido de que Sasuke no le recordaba. Y lo envidiaba. Qué no hubiese dado él a cambio de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, de olvidar ese amor maldito que se le comía por dentro. Tal vez debía decírselo, tenía tiempo y privacidad. Así se sacaría ese peso de encima y podría dejarlo atrás.

—Recuerdo… —la voz de Sasuke estaba cargada de una emoción que el rubio no pudo identificar—. Recuerdo que estábamos haciendo algo como esto.

Y en un fluido movimiento estampó a Naruto contra la pared del cobertizo, apoderándose con furia de sus labios. Soltó un gemido cuando las manos del rubio recorrieron su espalda para aferrarle el trasero. No entendía como es que podía recordar el momento pero ninguna de las emociones que lo habían ocasionado, salvo, tal vez, un incontenible deseo. Naruto estaba volviéndolo loco. Su presencia era suficiente para trastornarlo y ya no podía más. Se lo diría todo. Le contaría que había perdido la memoria y que por eso actuaba como actuaba y luego le pediría perdón por romper su promesa. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a Naruto le debía casi toda su vida. Sin pensarlo, él lo había convertido en un ser humano, porque no le cabía duda de quién le había contagiado de esa bondad impropia en un hombre de su familia. Naruto lo había salvado de sí mismo y allí estaban, besándose como si no existiera un mañana, ignorando por completo todos sus problemas.

—Sasuke… —comenzó el rubio cuando se separaron en busca de espacio—. Tengo que decirte una cosa—.

El moreno lo interrumpió con otro beso.

—Déjame hablar primero —respiraba entrecortadamente—. Yo… a los pocos meses de haberme ido… no me atrevía a contárselo a nadie, sólo mi familia lo sabe…

—¿De qué hablas? —Le puso las manos en los hombros—. ¿Sasuke?

Pero el moreno no respondía. Pasaron diez minutos, quince y él seguía sin decir nada.

—¿Sasuke?

—¡No me metas prisa, usuratonkachi!

Y lo había dicho. Las palabras brotaron inconscientes de sus labios y al escucharlas, más recuerdos confusos se colaron en su mente. Hizo un esfuerzo por alejarlos, necesitaba concentrarse y necesitaba hacer que Naruto entendiera lo que sucedía. El rubio, por su lado, se había quedado fuera de combate. Su corazón latía desbocado y muy a su pesar se le habían humedecido los ojos. Esa maldita palabra guardaba todo el poder del mundo. Sasuke solo tenía que llamarlo de esa forma y él se derretía a sus pies. Maldición, como amaba a ese desgraciado.

—Escucha —comenzó de nuevo— cuando me mudé tuve un—.

Pero parecían condenados a las interrupciones.

—¡Afuera, chicos!

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió. Escuchó a Sakura soltar un gritito debido a la más que indecente posición: mientras se besaban ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero Sasuke estaba prácticamente sentado sobre el rubio, Naruto casi lo tenía abrazado del cuello y los dos tenían las mejillas coloradas y respiraban agitadamente. Y en vista del público, se separaron como si el otro quemara. Naruto le echó un vistazo a los presentes y se le encogió el corazón cuando vio a Gaara. El muchacho le dedicó una mirada dolida y dio media vuelta. Naruto salió corriendo tras él sin pensarlo un instante.

El grupo se dispersó rápidamente, dejando a Sakura a solas con el Uchiha. La muchacha quiso disculparse, pero Sasuke la cortó con un ademán de la mano. Se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que le quedaba y clavó los ojos en la pelirosa, destilando desprecio.

—Iba a decírselo, Sakura —su voz, tan calmada era más espeluznante que escucharle gritar—. Pero pienso cederte el privilegio —sentenció finalmente y se escabulló.

Sakura trató de detenerlo, pero cuando quiso llamarlo, no encontró la voz.

* * *

—¡Gaara! —Naruto le dio alcance cuando el pelirrojo se metía de malas maneras en su habitación y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas—. ¡Espera!

Gaara gruñó como animal enjaulado y golpeó la pared con el puño.

—Eran pareja —no estaba preguntando—. Me mentiste.

Naruto se demoró un segundo más del debido en responder. No le había contado a nadie, pero cuando él y Gaara comenzaron su 'relación', no le había quedado más remedio que inventarle una mentira de porque vivía sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Nunca dijo nombres, simplemente dio a entender que su pareja era alguien a quien ellos no conocían y que había terminado con su noviazgo de raíz, sin dar explicaciones. A nadie se le había ocurrido atar cabos con su repentina depresión y el que Sasuke dejase para siempre Konoha.

—Lo siento.

Para Gaara, aquello dolió más que un golpe. Continuó guardando sus cosas furiosamente, conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar. Debió haberlo imaginado. Una relación tan armoniosa y perfecta como la que Naruto había tenido con el Uchiha no se podía tratar de una simple amistad. Allí siempre había existido algo más, una corriente eléctrica antinatural, una atracción demasiado extraña. Y él le había creído esa mentira tan estúpida solamente porque estaba enamorado. Había intentado por todos los medios sanar el corazón de Naruto simplemente para recibir dolor a cambio. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero realmente le dolía. Quería a Naruto por sobre todas las cosas y el verlo allí, tan confundido, le dolía más que todo.

—Gaara —trató de nuevo el rubio—. Lo siento, nunca debí mentirte, pero… no quería que nadie lo supiera —se sentó en la cama y clavó la mirada en la pequeña ventana—. Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, eso siempre fue verdad, pero de repente nos convertimos en algo más y luego se fue sin explicaciones y me ignoró por siete años. Te juro que traté de olvidarlo. Traté de pretender que nunca existió, que nosotros nunca tuvimos nada y…

—No te funcionó —completó él de forma automática—. Y ahora está de regreso.

Naruto entendió el sentido detrás de la frase y soltó una amarga risita. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan convencidos de que regresaría con Sasuke? Su relación se había roto más allá de lo reparable, y simplemente porque era un masoquista nato era que seguía intentado meterse en su mundo.

—No me recuerda —soltó con amargura—. Sasuke se olvidó de mí. Tal vez esté fingiendo, tal vez sea cierto, pero nada puede cambiar el hecho de que él ya no me quiere como antes y yo ya no puedo estar persiguiéndolo. Pasé siete años esperando a que regresara y ahora que lo tengo aquí es como si fuese otra persona.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Sakura, desde el principio, y supongo que los demás se lo imaginan. En fin, esa es toda la historia, si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no deberías hacerle eso al chico del cumpleaños —y jugándole la psicológica, le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla—. Lo siento —repitió, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

—¿Te largas?

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte cuando Naruto encontró a Sasuke. El muchacho estaba de pie frente a su motocicleta, jugueteando con las llaves. Tan distraído estaba que no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio hasta que este le habló.

—No es tu problema —repuso, hosco, mientras se colgaba la mochila de la espalda—. ¿Qué es lo qué quieres, Naruto?

El rubio trató de contener en vano una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Es que sólo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estás cabreado —pero la alegría se evaporó de un plumazo—. No te vayas.

Sasuke soltó un sufrido suspiro. Ya se había esperado una cosa como esa. No entendía porque ese maldito dobe se empeñaba en mantenerlo cerca después de que había quedado claro que no podían llevarse como amigos.

—¿Es una orden, dobe?

—Sí con eso consigo que te quedes, entonces es una orden. ¿Qué ibas a decirme en el cobertizo? —inquirió, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Nada.

Ya no le apetecía contarle. No quería aceptarlo, pero le daba vergüenza. La razón por la que había terminado en ese accidente era de lo más estúpida y las consecuencias de sus actos habían sido desgarradoras. De solo pensar en eso se ponía a temblar.

—Te propongo un trato —dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Había notado el cambio en Sasuke, ese miedo que le rezumaba del cuerpo y no quería verlo así—. Olvidemos todo lo que pasó entre nosotros hasta hoy. Olvídate que nos conocemos desde niños, olvídate de todas las promesas, olvídate de todo. Comencemos desde cero —le ofreció su mano—. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando como idiota unos segundos antes de seguirle el juego. Le clavó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato. Naruto estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de una sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran un mar de infinita tristeza. Estaba tratando por todos los medios de no quebrarse frente a él, de darle a su amistad una oportunidad echando por tierra todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. No las recordaba, pero podía sentir el vacío de su ausencia con más fuerza que nunca.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

" _Te ayudaré a ocultar el cuerpo"_

Naruto soltó un sufrido suspiro. Estaba en su habitación, hablando con Sai. Después de su arrebato con Sasuke lo había llamado para buscar algo de tranquilidad, pero su amigo no era la persona correcta para levantarle el ánimo a nadie. La mayor parte de su conversación se la había pasado ideando creativas e interesantes formas de asesinar a Sakura. Muy a su pesar le causaba gracia, pero Sakura no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella no era la causante de sus problemas con Sasuke y siempre estaba allí para él. Era de esas personas que siempre decían la verdad, por más dura que fuese y no dudaría ni un segundo en poner la mano en el fuego por ella.

—No me interesa matarla, Sai —repitió por enésima vez—. ¿Te parece que hice bien en proponerle eso a Sasuke?

" _Es tu problema, pero aun así deberías decirle la verdad. No te confundas, no me interesa la paz mental del Uchiha, sino su cara de pánico al enterarse que le encantan los hombres."_

—A veces te pasas de imbécil —escuchó pasos acercándose por el pasillo—. Tengo que irme, te llamaré luego. _Matta ne_.

" _Ja na."_

Un segundo después se abrió la puerta, dándole paso a Sakura. La muchacha había mudado su bikini por un bonito vestido veraniego de color blanco y sandalias de paja. Naruto le sonrió pero el gesto murió al reconocer algo de miedo en la expresión de la muchacha. Sakura entró en la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta con pestillo, tomó asiento junto al rubio.

—Todos te esperan afuera, es hora de los regalos —le dijo con fingida alegría, sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente—. Gaara preparó la cena especialmente para ti.

—¿Qué pasa? —En ese momento no le interesaba para nada el cumpleaños—. Sakura, mírame.

La muchacha negó despacio y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Las palabras de Sasuke le habían dado vueltas todo el santo día y mientras más se empeñaba en olvidarlas, con más fuerza la atormentaban. Sin necesidad de decir mucho, el moreno le había delegado la labor de contarle a Naruto sobre el accidente. Y eso significaba confesar también que lo supo desde el principio, que mientras Sasuke le colgaba las llamadas a Naruto, se las contestaba a ella; que esas vacaciones unos meses después de que Sasuke se fuera, las aprovechó para visitarlo en el hospital… Naruto la odiaría para siempre, de eso no le cabía duda.

—Tu dijiste que siempre seríamos amigos, pase lo que pase —comenzó la pelirosa— y que escucharías mis problemas sin juzgar y que tratarías de entender si es que alguna vez hacía algo malo. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí ahora?

Naruto sintió como si le hubiese caído un bloque de cemento al fondo del estómago. Sin saber bien porqué, se hizo a un lado, alejándose de Sakura de forma inconciente. Había algo en el tono de su voz que implicaba que lo que iba a decirle no se trataba de un simple desliz. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Oficialmente ese día había pasado de ser complicado a convertirse en un verdadero infierno.

—Dime —trató de sonar amable, pero era demasiado difícil.

—Se trata de… Sasuke —se encogió involuntariamente ante la mirada de Naruto, tan fría—. Yo… yo nunca—.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Sakura maldijo en voz baja y se levantó de un salto a abrir. Ino estaba de pie en el umbral, cruzada de brazos. Ella también se había cambiado de ropa y utilizaba unos ajustados shorts de color negro y una blusa blanca.

—Llevamos diez minutos esperando, así que hagan el favor de marchar al patio.

Y no se movió de allí hasta que los dos la siguieron en silencio hasta el área de la piscina. El lugar estaba irreconocible, habían colgado farolillos de los árboles que rodeaban la casa y cientos de velas encendidas flotaban en la piscina. A un costado estaba una mesa redonda con un montón de regalos y un pastel; y en otra mesa, dispuesta para todos los presentes, había un banquete.

—Hablaremos luego —le dijo el rubio a Sakura antes de ocupar la silla vacía junto a Sasuke.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Hinata procedió a dar por iniciada la fiesta y tras brindar todos a la salud del rubio, atacaron la comida. Por espacio de tres horas, todo salió a pedir de boca. No hubo discusiones, frases con doble sentido, ni miradas indiscretas. Eran simplemente un grupo de amigos sin problemas, disfrutando de una cena. El hechizo les duró hasta después de darle los regalos al cumpleañero. Naruto, medio borracho, cargó con todos sus presentes de regreso a la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke lo seguía, conteniendo la risa y recogiendo las cosas que el otro dejaba caer al suelo.

—Vas a romperlo todo —comentó Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Naruto, cuando llegaron a su destino—. ¿Qué es esto? —señaló un bulto de color naranja junto a la almohada.

—Un delantal —arrastraba las palabras— Regalo de Ino. Sakura me dio acrílicos nuevos, Hinata y Neji me dieron un juego de pinceles, Gaara me regaló un libro de arte… Lo que me recuerda que tú no me has dado nada.

Sasuke se permitió soltar una risita. Había recuperado su regalo del montón cuando Ino no miraba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, dobe.

Naruto recibió el paquete rectangular con manos temblorosas. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado, a diferencia de los otros, y dejó de respirar unos instantes. Tenía entre las manos un retrato enmarcado de sí mismo, pintado a carboncillo, con el estridente toque de pintura azul para los ojos. Al final de la lámina, Sasuke había escrito su nombre con tinta. Iba a agradecerle, cuando se percató que dentro de la caja todavía quedaba algo. La borrachera se le pasó de golpe. Boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Tenía que tratarse de una broma.

—Supuse que todavía lo querrías —explicó el moreno, ligeramente descolocado por la extraña reacción del rubio—. Puedo devolverlo a la tienda si es que—.

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Naruto se le abalanzó encima, atrapándolo en un abrazo que le cortó la respiración.

—Oe, dobe, ¿qué te pasa?

—Gracias —atinó a decir. Si seguía hablando iba a ponerse a llorar.

No podía creer que Sasuke todavía recordase la estúpida promesa que habían hecho frente a una tienda cuando tenían nueve años. Ese día se habían escapado de la mansión para pasear por la ciudad y por entonces Sasuke no era tan arisco. Recorrieron todo el distrito comercial de Konoha buscando algo que llamase su atención, cuando el rubio se paró en seco frente a un elegante y ornamentado escaparate. Era una tienda de antigüedades y en exhibición en la vitrina, estaba una pluma fuente de filigrana plateada con un pequeño tintero a juego. Por ese entonces Naruto ya dibujaba con tinta y aunque embarraba un montón, sus creaciones eran envidiables. Su imaginación sin límites ya se había hecho cargo de la pluma y se veía a si mismo dibujando con ella en la universidad. Pero para sus ojos de niño el precio era irrisorio y de todas formas nadie en su sano juicio le daría semejante objeto a un menor. Y Sasuke, en su infinita inocencia, le había jurado que algún día se la regalaría.

Y allí estaban, más de una década después.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entonces Naruto, recuperado del arrebato—. Muchas gracias, Sasuke —repitió con seriedad. El gesto lo había conmocionado a tal punto, que no podía sentir nada.

—Tampoco es para tanto —pero tenía las mejillas coloradas. Había recorrido Konoha buscando esa maldita tienda con magras esperanzas de conseguir la pluma. Se había sorprendido a base de bien al descubrir que no la habían vendido todavía y la compró sin pensarlo dos veces. El precio no era un problema, podía pagarlo—. Me alegro que te guste.

—Estás siendo demasiado amable conmigo, Sasu-chan, ¿seguro que no has bebido demasiado? —una juguetona sonrisa bailaba en sus labios mientras devolvía todos sus regalos a las cajas y las apilaba junto a la cama.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, decidiendo morderse la lengua por una vez en su vida. Era el cumpleaños de Naruto, después de todo, y no iba a amargárselo por nada del mundo. Pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos, luchaba contra sus instintos para no soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro. Quería aclarar lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el cobertizo, quería contarle sobre el accidente y quería preguntarle sobre su conversación con Sakura, porque a él no le había pasado desapercibido que la pelirosa había seguido a Naruto en silencio todo el día, seguramente buscando la oportunidad idónea para decirle la verdad, así como él le había sugerido. Tal vez esa no había sido su mejor idea, pero en ese momento había necesitado con desesperación desfogar su rabia y Sakura se ganó la lotería.

—Naruto, tengo que decirte una cosa.

La postura de Naruto, tan relajada, se volvió rígida de repente.

—Parece que hoy es el día para decirme las cosas —se sentó en la cama, cruzado de brazos. Le brillaban los ojos con una emoción que el moreno no supo identificar—. Con esta son dos veces, Sasuke, y Sakura trató también de contarme algo, pero Ino nos interrumpió. ¿Ahora sí van a explicarme que está pasando?

Su breve conversación con Sasuke en el cobertizo y las cuatro palabras que cruzó con Sakura antes de la cena terminaron por convencerlo de que allí había gato encerrado. Sakura sabía algo sobre Sasuke que no le había contado, así como Sasuke sabía algo sobre Sakura que también debía saber. Que era despistado, pero no para tanto.

— ¿Qué te dijo Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, con la boca seca.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, porque no tuvo oportunidad. Habla, Sasuke, que no voy a morderte —dijo en son de broma, tratando de alivianar la repentina tensión.

Sasuke se recostó contra la pared, mirando a cualquier lado menos al rubio. Al carajo eso de no amargarle el cumpleaños. Tenía que contarle o se moriría.

—Me preguntaste porque nunca te llamé después de irme —le temblaba la voz—; lo que pasa es que no podía porque… tuve un accidente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Iba conduciendo borracho y me quedé dormido y me cambié de carril y me di de frente contra otro auto —dijo de corrido, incapaz de detenerse una vez comenzó a hablar.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, atónito. No estaba escuchando eso. La respuesta a todas sus preguntas estaba allí, frente a sus ojos. La explicación con la que soñó durante siete años… finalmente podría escucharla.

—Yo… me estrellé contra el parabrisas y cuando desperté en el hospital me dijeron que me había enterrado el volante en el pecho y que el otro tipo, el que iba en el otro auto…dijeron que lo maté.

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Naruto contemplaba a Sasuke como si se tratara de un fantasma, tratando de asimilar la ingente cantidad de información. ¿Qué Sasuke estaba conduciendo borracho? ¿Qué había matado a un hombre? Y entonces las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Comprendió de repente porqué nunca más Sasuke lo llamó. Era cierto que no lo recordaba. Había perdido la memoria en el accidente. Se llevó una mano al rostro, sin saber como reaccionar. Por algún motivo aquella explicación no lo dejaba satisfecho. Allí faltaba algo, una pieza fundamental del rompecabezas.

— ¿Eso es todo? —preguntó entonces, voz neutra.

—¿Sinceramente estás haciéndome esa pregunta? —El temperamento de Sasuke se encendió de golpe—. ¿No es eso lo que querías saber? ¿Qué más quieres, Naruto?

El rubio lo miró, impasible.

—El resto de la historia.

Sasuke compuso una mueca torcida, mezcla de miedo y rabia. Eso no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Se suponía que Naruto entendería… Respiró profundo, luchando contra los estremecimientos que le sacudían el cuerpo de forma tan violenta.

—Eso no puedo contártelo yo solo —dijo, su voz igual de vacía que la de Naruto—. Tienes que llamar a Sakura.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Pregúntale.

Se levantó de la cama como impulsado por un resorte y fue en busca de la pelirosa. Cinco minutos después los tres estaban encerrados en la diminuta habitación, robándose miradas. Naruto se quedó recostado contra la puerta, Sasuke ocupaba una posición similar en la pared y Sakura había ocupado un lugar en la litera.

—Sasuke dice que tú puedes explicarme lo de su accidente —soltó Naruto, veinte minutos después.

La pelirosa dio un respingo y agachó la mirada un poco más.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica antes de comenzar—. Yo lo sabía desde el principio —clavó los ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas en los azules, dolidos, del rubio—. Sasuke nunca dejó de hablar conmigo. Yo lo llamaba todos los días, me enteré del accidente por su hermano, y fui a visitarlo en las vacaciones… Yo sabía que había perdido la memoria y nunca te dije nada porqué él me pidió que no lo hiciera. Traté de recordarle quien era, sobre su vida en Konoha y sobre ti y no lo hice —esa parte Sasuke tampoco la sabía— porque no quería que lo supiera. Quería que te olvidara para siempre…

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Te parece justo?! ¡Acaso ya no te acuerdas de todas las estupideces que cometí por culpa de él! ¡Creí que se había marchado para siempre, Sakura! ¡La mitad de mi vida se largó para nunca más volver!

Era relativamente consciente de que gritaba, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía tanta sangre acumulada en la cabeza que se le hacía difícil escuchar.

—Cálmate, Naruto, por favor —trató de apaciguarlo la muchacha, mientras Sasuke mantenía un discreto segundo plano—. Van a escucharnos.

—No me importa —soltó—. Ya no me importa nada. Y tú —señaló a Sasuke, amenazador— jamás se te ocurrió preguntarle a tu hermano quien era yo, quien era el chico de los dibujos y las fotos y todo lo demás.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, bien sabes a lo que me refiero. A esa caja de latón que tenías guardada debajo de la cama desde los seis años, Sasu-chan, piensa.

—Nunca he visto esa caja en mi vida.

Y era cierto, no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se refería el rubio. Entonces los dos miraron a Sakura, que de repente había dejado de llorar.

—Tú sabes dónde está —acusó el rubio, ácido.

—Itachi y yo la escondimos después del accidente. Tu hermano la tiene, Sasuke… él también lo sabe todo.

Se hizo un pesado y tenso silencio.

—¿Y tú ya se lo dijiste? —preguntó la pelirosa y tal como soltó el comentario, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Naruto le lanzó una abierta mirada de advertencia que no pasó desapercibida para Sasuke.

—¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió el moreno.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella —repuso, dejándose se llevar por la rabia. Aquí rodarían las cabezas de todos, pensó, malicioso.

—¿Sakura?

La muchacha, que se había puesto de pie en algún momento de la conversación, se desplomó sobre el colchón. Allí se terminaría todo. Su amistad de años con los dos hombres a los que más amaba había llegado a su fin.

—Eran pareja —susurró—. Naruto y tú eran pareja, lo fueron toda la vida.

—¿Qué?

—Es cierto —terció Naruto, igual de abatido. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo—. Me convertí en un pintor por ti, Sasuke, todo lo que he hecho en la vida fue por ti… pero ya no más. Entiendo lo de tu accidente, pero se acabó —se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke se puso tenso con la repentina cercanía—. Todo esto se acabó. Debiste decírmelo, los dos debieron decírmelo. Así nos habríamos ahorrado tantos problemas.

—Naruto, yo—.

—No, Sakura, no me interesa. Vete, no quiero hablarte.

—¿Y tú? Tú también me escondiste cosas, Naru-chan.

El rubio compuso una sonrisa, espeluznante en sí misma por su falta de veracidad.

—Yo tengo siete años pagando por ello, Sasuke. Lárguense los dos. No quiero volver a verlos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! No tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza. De todas formas quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y gracias a quienes me dejaron un review en el capi anterior ( **RahiN, anie4 y Moon-9215** \- sus revis los responderé más tarde por interno) y también a quienes leen, pero no comentan. Pasando a la historia... pues, sí. Reventó la bomba. Mal. Malísimo. Para lo que tengo planeado era necesario que: a) le jodieran el cumpleaños a Naruto, b) que perdiera a sus principales amigos (Sakura y Sasuke) y c) que al rubio le de por ir en plan vengativo por la ciudad. La última escena no termina de gustarme y la reescribí unas cuatro veces hasta que conseguí esto. No es ni la mitad de lo dramática que yo había planeado y aun así me gusta, más o menos. Digamos que sirve a modo de transición para lo que se viene. No es una historia larga y realmente, unos cuantos capis más y creo que la termino. Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes y no olviden dejar un comentario. Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, enserio, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

Nos vemos en el siguiente,

Bel's.


End file.
